Gifted or Cursed?
by zoepeanut
Summary: What happens when Pitch Black and Jack Frost are brought into the kingdom of Arendelle, with no way home? Together, they influence events and change the course of history for the kingdom, learning more about themselves as the Guardians fight to bring Jack back. Rated T because I am new and would rather be safe and rate it too high instead of too low.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

 **This is my first time writing a** **fanfiction** **in either of these worlds. I haven't seen either of these movies in a long time, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I apologize if some of the characters are OOC, feel free to review and tell me what I need to** **improve** **on to make the story better for you!**

The battle was over, but the Guardians followed Pitch when he walked off. After everything that had happened, they were worried about what he we do in the future. They stood in the woods, staring at each other as Pitch fought to find some hope for his future after his major loss just a few moments ago. "You can't get rid of me! Not forever. There will always be fear." he claimed triumphantly, knowing he would be able to reclaim this world in the future. He just needed to plan more carefully next time, this time focusing on eliminating Jack Frost first.

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear." North said, not too concerned anymore. The children were believing again and while it might take time to regain all of the believers, he knew that the Guardians had won today. Even if Pitch fought back now, North knew that together, he and his fellow guardians would win with the help of the children. That was when Pitch noticed forms by the lake nearby and he smirked at the guardians, thinking he still had a chance. "Really? Then what are they doing here?" he asked as they all noticed the nightmares surrounding them.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid." North claimed, wondering if the other Guardians had brought them here. As he glanced over at his companions, he realized this wasn't the case. Jack stated what they all had been thinking. "Looks like it's your fear they smell." Pitch realized the truth of his words and he began to run, desperately looking for an escape from his own creations. He realized that he had made an error in not focusing on his own emotions, only the emotions of others. He had been afraid of losing, of not being believed in once more. Now that it had happened, his fear had returned, fear of the guardians and his own fate.

He grew desperate, finally deciding the Guardians could help him in some way. His nightmares were dragging him down the well that once held his lair, but it was filled with darkness now, a sign that it would bring him to an unknown abyss if he went through. He shot out some of his darkness, using it as a rope to grab on to one of the Guardians and pull himself to safety. "Stay back, he's still attacking!" North shouted, seeing the darkness, but it was too late. Jack looked down in alarm as it surrounding his leg and pulled on him hard. He began to channel his powers of frost and free himself by freezing the darkness, but it was already too late. He felt his body get dragged into the well, following Pitch to an unknown place where no one believed, not in him or any of the Guardians.

North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth stood there staring in shock at what had just happened. Jack was gone and none of them had been able to do anything. Now, he was trapped with Pitch and fighting alone, without the help of the Guardians. "We have to go after him. Who knows what Pitch will do to Jack?" Tooth said, looking over at the others. That was when they noticed the children, standing behind them and also looking afraid. Jamie stepped forward, the first child that had believed in Jack. "Is he going to be okay? He'll come back, right?" he asked, looking like he was about to cry.

"Of course he'll be fine. He is a Guardian, after all." North said, crossing his arms over his chest. "North, aren't you forgetting something? Jack isn't a Guardian, he was only chosen to become one." Bunny said, realizing Jack had never taken the oath and joined them. The others seemed to realize this as well, but didn't look incredibly concerned. "So? Manny chose him for a reason. Jack can take care of himself. Don't forget that we'll be searching for him the whole time, so Jack won't be alone for long." North said, walking over to the sleigh. It was time for them to get to work and find Jack. This fight wasn't over, not until all of them were safe and the children still believed in all of them.

Jaimie watched them leave, only partially comforted by their words. He wanted Jack to come back. Jack had been fun, someone to play with and someone who had helped him get past his fear. He hoped that Jack was okay and that the Guardians would be able to help him. Wherever Jack was, Jaimie wanted him to be safe.

Jack felt himself falling, with Pitch right in front of him. His freezing trick had worked now that Pitch had lost his strength, but it didn't stop him from being pulled into the well with his enemy. Glancing around, Jack realized that they weren't falling through the well, but through the sky instead. They had been brought somewhere else, which meant that Jack had a new problem to deal with. He watched as Pitch created a Nightmare below him, catching him and stopping his fall. Jack called on the wind, letting it carry him higher as he tried to determine where he was. All he could see was water, in all directions.

"What are you going to do now, Jack Frost? All alone, without the precious Guardians to protect you. This time, victory will be mine. People will believe in me, they will all know the name of Pitch Black!" Pitch yelled, just as Jack noticed a ship passing below them. It was a large ship and Jack thought that at least it would bring them to land somewhere. He flew down, ignoring Pitch and preparing to land on the deck. Staring at the boat, Pitch grew angry. He had gotten used to the dejected feeling when people didn't see him, didn't believe in him, but this was different. Jack could see him and was intentionally ignoring him. Pitch would have his revenge and he knew just how to get it.

"You will not ignore me, Jack Frost. I will start my reign here, bringing fear to this world by destroying that ship." Pitch claimed, this time catching the winter spirit's attention. Jack knew that this was bad, that he had to protect the people on the ship, but he didn't know how Pitch planned on attacking. Suddenly, darkness began raining from the sky, darkness made by Pitch. It pierced the ship, throwing it around and making it flood with water. Many of the people on board began to jump off the ship into the waters below, and all of them were panicking, only strengthening Pitch's power. "No!" Jack shouted, realizing that Pitch was actually going to kill these people. He clapped his hands together in front of him, freezing and obliterating one portion of the raining darkness, but it had little effect as more rained down on the ship.

He flew into the air, trying to get a better view of the situation. "I told you before, Jack Frost, fear will always exist. As long as fear is in this world, I will get stronger and one day, I will destroy you and all of the Guardians!" he shouted, as the ship below was destroyed completely. He flew off, riding on his Nightmare, but Jack was staring at something else. He could deal with Pitch later, after he helped the people drowning in the ocean. Focusing, he began to create a thin layer of frost around them, keeping them protected from the water and debris as they floated along. He couldn't do anything else, not without knowledge of this place. Pitch had said it was a new world, which only made Jack even more worried. He followed the survivors, knowing that he would be able to get some answers from them when they reached land.

 **If you enjoyed it so far, review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the quicker I'll update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still am not the owner of ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to all of you who have read chapter one of my story! Special thanks to andersfibi, the first follower of this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

It didn't take long for news to reach Arendelle. The wreckage of the boat had washed ashore nearby. Scouts had found it and came to the castle immediately, knowing that the princesses had to be informed of the tragedy that had befallen their parents. "Princess Anna, I am sorry to tell you this, but your parents did not survive their journey." one of them had told her. Anna felt lost, unable to completely comprehend what he had told her. She had relied so much on her parents, especially after Elsa had shut her out. Without them, she was completely alone in this huge castle. The scout left to inform her sister. "Good luck with that. She probably won't let you in anyway." Anna told the guard who had brought the news.

Anna sat down, holding her legs against her chest as she felt pain and loss surge through her. She wanted her parents here. Even her sister would be enough. Anna still didn't know what she had done wrong. Even so, she had to try. She picked herself up and began to walk upstairs, towards the white door that kept Elsa hidden from the world. Anna hesitated before knocking, trying to get her sister's attention. "Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

As she realizes the truth, that even now her sister won't let her in, Anna sinks to the floor and sits in front of the door. Anna won't give up, not when she needs her sister more than ever. She just needed to give Elsa some space, she thought. Behind the door, Elsa begins to lose control of her powers as her pain and loss create frost behind her. She hears Anna begging for her to come out, but Elsa can't do that. She can't risk hurting her sister, not when she is so close to losing control. She cries silently, knowing that the only people who had ever helped her with her powers are now gone. Her parents wouldn't be able to calm her anymore, it was now her job to control herself.

Pitch was done with Jack and done with the Guardians. None of them understood, not when so many children believed in them. Even Jack Frost, the one who had been ignored for hundreds of years had refused to understand his pain. Looking up at the moon in the sky, Pitch knew that somehow, he had sent them here. This place wasn't like where he had come from, he could feel it. The hope, wonder, and dreams of this world weren't protected by any Guardians. It was time for the people here to embrace their fear and know of what truly existed in this world. Pitch Black might have failed when he was against the Guardians, but here he would succeed at spreading fear and darkness everywhere.

As he soared across the sky on a bed of darkness, he saw a town below, the perfect place to start inspiring fear and belief in himself. He just needed to find someone to start with, someone who already had enough fear in them to fuel his power. He sensed one person, in the castle nearby, who was filled with fear. Her greatest fear was interesting, the fear of losing control of herself and harming her family. Pitch decided to start with her and he ran towards the castle, unseen by the villagers nearby.

He found himself in a bedroom, with a teenage girl inside. She had pale white hair and icy blue eyes. This was not what caught the attention of Pitch, however. What he was staring at was the frost behind her and the snowflakes that floated in the air surrounding her. "She's just like Frost." he said out loud, but then he realized something. Jack Frost might have refused to join him, but this girl was different. This girl, with ice magic like Jack, would be his ally. He grinned in the darkness as he felt her fear, her pain, and he began to form a plan. Together, the two of them would inspire fear around the world, creating an icy, dark kingdom where everyone knew the name of Pitch Black.

Jack was bored, waiting for everyone to wake up. He had thought this was a good idea at first, but it wasn't any fun watching people sleep. It was time to make things a little bit more interesting, he decided with a grin. He formed a snow ball in his hand, prepared to throw it at someone in the hopes of waking them up and also getting some entertainment around here. He held it out, aimed, and threw it directly onto a sleeping women with short brown hair. She stirred at the sensation and Jack jumped back, waiting for her to retaliate. To make it more interesting, he made more snow fall, giving his opponents a chance to join in the fun.

As the girl stirred, she looked around herself in alarm. She remembered being on the boat, then being attacked by strange black shadows. It had to be magic, like Elsa's, she was certain of it. After being thrown overboard, she had fallen unconscious and did not know how she got here. As she noticed the snow around her, she grew more concerned. She knew that Elsa was powerful and afraid of her powers, but the queen never thought that her daughter could effect areas this far away from their kingdom. Wherever her daughter was, Queen Iduna hoped she was safe.

"Hello? Aren't you going to join in? Come on, it'll be fun!" Jack said, not realizing what was going through the queen's mind. He quickly made another snow ball and threw it at her, trying again to start a snow ball fight. As it hit her back, she turned around in confusion towards the direction it came from. "Must have been the wind." she said, turning her attention back to the others nearby. Jack's mood instantly soured as he realized she didn't believe in him, that she couldn't see him. He was right back where he started, invisible to the world around him.

Agnarr, the queen's husband, began to stir next. She rushed to his side, worried about what damage the wreck had caused. Iduna was currently considering the possibility that Elsa had somehow known of their danger. Perhaps that was where the snow came from and maybe even what had saved them. It was late spring, which made it a bit too late for snow to fall in their kingdom unless magic had caused it. "Iduna, where are we?" the king asked as he woke up, feeling confused and disoriented after their ordeal.

Looking around, the queen tried to find a landmark to tell her how to get home. They were at the edge of a forest, sitting on the shore with debris and the ship's crew surrounding them. The trees seemed to go on for miles, with little signs to show them which forest it was, or if they were even on the mainland where Arendelle was located. For all the queen knew, they could have floated as far as the Southern Isles before washing up on the shore.

She squinted as she looked above the trees, seeing something far in the distance. She could barely make out the outline of mountains, probably on the other side of the forest. The shape of them and their height reminded her of the Northern Mountain, the one that was a few days journey from their castle. It was a long shot, but it was the only hope she had of returning home. That landmark could be the path that took them to their kingdom once more. "I do not know exactly where we are, but those mountains look familiar." she told Agnarr, reaching out a hand to help him to his feet.

Standing in the background, Jack decided it was time to leave. He had spent enough time waiting for them to wake up, only to discover that they were nonbelievers. He had saved their lives, with a ball of ice! It should be obvious that someone else was responsible, but these people were stubborn and refused to believe. Swinging his staff, he moved to leave but stopped as he overheard what the king and queen were discussing.

"That magic that crashed our ship, that darkness, do you think it is like what Elsa can do?" Agnarr asked Iduna. "If only you guys could see me, maybe I would tell you what happened." Jack said, knowing no one could hear him. He was curious to hear about this Elsa, a girl that they claimed had magic like Pitch. Jack didn't want to deal with another person with powers that inspired fear in the world. "I don't know. The rock trolls might be able to help us." Iduna responded, only peaking Jack's curiosity even further. He had heard of trolls, but trolls made out of rocks? That was a new one and something he had to see.

"Alright, you've won me over. Let's have some fun on our way to meet these trolls!" Jack said, acting as if he was a part of the conversation. He knew that none of them could hear him, but it was easier to pretend that he was involved in this process. He had finally gotten people to believe in him in his own world and he would do it again here. For now, he would settle with listening in to what was going on. "Perhaps we should see them before we return home. We do not want to bring magic like that to our kingdom." Agnarr suggested, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Iduna considered his suggestion. She was eager to return to their children. Elsa and Anna had to be worried, especially if they had been gone for more than two weeks. If the wreckage had been found by someone in their kingdom, it would be even worse. Even though she was worried about the effect on her children, she knew that Agnarr had a point. This magic had destroyed their ship and nearly killed both her and the king. They needed to find out if this was someone struggling to control their powers, or using magic maliciously. Iduna would help them learn to control magic, just like she helped Elsa if it was the former. If it was the latter, they would begin a new battle against this unknown enemy.

"I believe that would be the best course of action." she said, looking down at the crew. She wanted to help them, but none of them had woken up yet. Iduna sighed and sat down, waiting for them to wake up. "We can't just leave them, Agnarr. Let us wait until they have woken up. Then, we can travel together and try to find our way home." she added. Agnarr nodded in response, understanding her decision as part of her compassionate nature. The queen had always put her subjects before herself and this was no different. Jack, on the other hand, was less than excited to hear this news. It meant more waiting and this time, he didn't even have the hope of starting some fun with his snow magic. He groaned and collapsed on the ground, his arms spread out to his side while still holding his staff. This was going to be a long journey. Maybe seeing trolls wasn't worth it, but he didn't have anything better to do.

 **I cannot take credit for the naming of the king and queen. I couldn't remember if they had been given names in the movie so I searched for them and found the names they were thought** **to** **have at** wiki/King_Agnarr_and_Queen_Iduna . **If you liked it or have any suggestions for me on how to improve my story, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I did not win the lottery recently, so unfortunately I did not buy the rights to Rise of the Guardians or Frozen since I last wrote. Hope you enjoy anyway!

 **I am getting really excited about this story! Thank you to everyone who has read it so far. Classes will be starting soon, so unfortunately I will have less time to write. I will try to update at least one chapter a month, but it will depend on what is going on in my classes.**

The North Pole was filled with action, everyone focusing on the problem at hand. Christmas was not coming soon, but they had an issue almost as important as their favorite holiday to solve. The elves were working, as optimistic about their results as ever, while North cheered them on. Silently, he was praying for a miracle to help him find Jack. At least the yetis could get some work done, even if it didn't give him any good news.

Together, the yetis and Santa had scoured the globe, searching for any sign of Pitch or Jack. North knew that something was wrong, he could feel it in his belly. He knew that once the Guardians found one of the two missing people, they would find the other. Unfortunately, even Pitch's lair had vanished without a trace. North walked past the yetis and elves, rubbing his face as he went into his office. He needed a break. What better way to spend it then by enjoying his new toys? His plane had been remade and in addition to that, he had a music box that played as it flew around the room, making it all the more amusing to him.

This time, it was not a yeti that destroyed his fun. Instead, it was a giant hole that appeared in the ground. From within, a large grey bunny with a boomerang on his back shot out, straight into the path of the plane. North froze and stared in horror at the damage that had been done. "What have you done? I had just finished making that!" he complained, getting upset with Bunny for destroying his repaired plane.

"Sorry about that, mate. Just wanted to tell you that there was still no sign of Jack near Jamie's house. The poor kid is all worked up now, more worried than ever about Frost." Bunny said, thinking that North was making a big deal over nothing. It was just a toy, but if he said that North would get really angry. Bunny didn't have the time to deal with that, not when all the Guardians were working nonstop to find Jack Frost.

A slight fluttering sound made them both turn towards the door, which was being opened by a yeti escorting the Tooth Fairy. "North, Bunny it's good to see you! Did you hear anything about Jack?" she asked, also just as concerned about their old friend as North. Bunny still didn't see the point, since the kid wasn't officially a guardian, but the others insisted on finding him.

"No, he has vanished without a trace." North said, his face grave and his hand clenched in a fist. He had tried so hard and even with all their powers, Pitch had still found a way to win. He had stolen Jack, the one who was always able to make people smile and enjoy any situation. North leaned over his desk, feeling more determined then ever. He would find Jack Frost and this time, the Guardians would destroy Pitch Black.

The coronation was approaching quickly, something that Elsa had been dreading for months. Her parents had died and she knew that it meant she would be crowned queen on her next birthday, in the summer. Ever since their deaths, she had been plagued with nightmares, horrible visions of her losing control and hurting, sometimes even killing, Anna. Her fear had reached its peak and she was losing control. Even with her gloves on, she could see snow flakes forming in the air around her. Taking a deep breath, she decided to practice concealing her powers for the ceremony. It would only be for a moment, she was certain she could do it. They were only dreams, after all.

Pitch watched in the background, still unseen by everyone in the castle. His plan was working perfectly already, the soon-to-be queen had so much fear in her that his powers were getting strong, strong enough to recreate his army of nightmares in this world. Using them, he had furthered her fear, controlling her dreams and showing her the dark side of her power. As soon as she lost control, she would realize the truth; This girl was destined to work with him and flood the world with cold and darkness. Pitch could not wait for the day she believed in him, in the boogeyman.

He had learned quickly that the sister, Anna, was of no use to him. She was powerless and weak. She might not have much fear, but that wouldn't last for long. As soon as he had gained control of the queen, he would move on to the rest of the kingdom, including the princess that longed for freedom. Her fear of being isolated and alone forever was rather boring, something easy to exploit by simply taking her sister away.

Pitch watched with a patient expression as Elsa finished preparing for her ceremony. He decided to attend, eager to see if this would be the day the fear took control, forcing her power to be released. He had realized that this girl had a slightly different power than Jack, but it didn't affect his plans in the slightest. Her fear controlled her power, and since he controlled fear, he controlled her magic. It was the perfect plan and he knew that nothing would stop him here.

He watched as Elsa began the ceremony, reaching for the scepter and orb with her gloves on. His smile widened as the bishop forced her to remove the gloves, the one thing that helped conceal her powers. Pitch frowned as she manages to finish the ceremony while hiding the ice that had begun to form on both objects. It seemed like it was going to take just a little bit more to push her over the edge. His thoughts were interrupted by the girl standing next to Elsa, the queen's sister.

Anna had lost some of her excitement, now exchanging it for nervousness as she stood next to the sister she had not seen in years. "Hi." Elsa said calmly, looking regal and collected. Anna is surprised, not expecting to hear her sister speak to her after so long. "Hi…hi me…?" Anna responded, but Pitch was already bored. This was not working, not fast enough at least. If the queen didn't reveal her powers now, her fear would force her back into isolation within the castle. He needed something to push her over the edge, but he could not figure out what.

He spent so long trying to determine his new plan that he did not realize that others were doing his job for him. Elsa was being cornered by Hans and Anna, after observing the others dancing for what seemed like hours. "Marriage?" she asked in shock, hearing their announcement. Her sister had never met this man before in her life. Elsa did not understand how Anna could be so foolish as to get engaged so quickly!

"Yes!" Anna said eagerly, not understanding how her sister couldn't see how happy they were. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa explained, hoping to grasp what was going through her sister's head. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then…wait. Would we live here?" Anna asked, her head turned towards Hans. Elsa could not believe what she was hearing, especially after they mentioned inviting twelve brothers to stay here as well.

"Just wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married." Elsa insisted, seeing how quickly this was getting out of control. She loved her sister, but this was too much. There was no way she could bless this marriage, not when her sister had barely spoken to this man. "Wait, what?" Anna said, pulling out of her rant for just a moment as she heard her sister's refusal. Anna couldn't believe it and insisted on having Elsa speak to both her and Hans. She was confident that together, they could get rid of any doubts her sister had.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa told them, walking away as Anna stared at her dejectedly. She had hoped for this, for so long, and now she was going to lose it all. Pitch sensed the fear from Anna and it made him smile from his hiding place. All was not lost, not yet. Time was running out, but this crazy girl just might have pushed Elsa over the edge. Elsa's fears for her sister were greater than her fears for herself, which only made this that much easier. Elsa was now afraid of someone manipulating her sister, the sister that was so easily persuaded to love anyone she met.

Pitch smiled as Anna pulled off her sister's glove and began arguing. Without the glove, the queen began to panic and Pitch began to laugh. "Finally, all of my hard work is paying off. All of you will see what she can do and then, she will finally see how pointless it is to struggle. She will give into her fear and believe in me, in the power of fear and darkness." he announced triumphantly, even though no one was around to hear him.

As Elsa began to panic even more, her fear mingling with anger as her sister continued to argue, her control slipped. She froze, thinking that her ice had hit her sister but feels a small amount of relief as she sees Anna is unharmed. Realizing what she had done, Elsa turned away from the guests, feeling more fear rise up within her at what her future now held. She had been queen for a day and now she was running from her kingdom. No one would accept her now that they knew the truth. The Duke said it himself. She was a sorcerer, someone who could use magic and would only cause others pain.

Pitch began following the queen as she fled, stopping only to observe the side effect of her magic on the kingdom after her loss of control. Everywhere, snow could be seen falling from the sky. Smiling, Pitch added in a bit of darkness to the sky, leaving an ominous black cloud above the kingdom ready to burst as snow fell down on everyone. Now everything was in place, just waiting for him to return with the ice queen.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

 **So, I got two favorites this week and it has inspired me to write nonstop and get another chapter ready for you! Thank you to ENDDRAGON369 and NightCrow712 for reading my story. I'm going to try and get as much up as possible before classes start again next week.**

Their journey had begun, but it was taking far too long. No matter how hard he tried, Jack Frost could not get this group to stop and have fun for a moment. He had tried starting snow ball fights, giving them some ice to skate on, and even trying to get them to do something as small as eat falling snow. Nothing seemed to make this group have fun, so he was stuck with just following them, occasionally flying ahead to see if they were getting any closer.

It was summer now and the sun was high in the sky, making it hard for Jack to keep making snow for the survivors of the boat crash. It would only lead to confusion if he made more now, so he would have to just deal with waiting for them to have fun on their own. "I recognize this area. The rock trolls will be in this direction." King Agnarr announced, moving onward. Iduna had stopped though, realizing that they had dragged their crew through enough already. "If you wish to return to Arendelle, I suggest we part ways now. Our journey will only take us further from home at this point. If you wish to go back, head east and you should find a small river that feeds into the harbor of our kingdom. Follow that river and you will find your way home." she told everyone else.

The exhausted crew breathed a sigh of relief. After spending nearly a month in the forest, surviving without the comfort of a house and having to hunt for their own food, they longed to return to their normal lives. This journey was important to their monarchs, but they could not deny that they wished to return home more than they desired to help achieve the goals of Iduna and Agnarr. Turning away from their rulers, the crew began their journey back home.

Jack shook his head at them, still amazed at how hard it was to get them to entertain themselves. "Don't forget to have some fun once you get back!" he called out, hoping that maybe it was just from their exhaustion. No one could be that boring, not around him. Jack decided that he had a little bit of time to use, especially with how slow the king and queen were traveling. He took off, using the wind to carry him high in the skies as he laughed. Flying was always so much fun and it gave him a chance to clear his head.

He had figured out that Iduna and Agnarr were the monarchs of a nearby kingdom, but he had not been able to decipher anything else on their journey. The rock trolls were a mystery and there had been no more mention of the girl named Elsa. Jack still wanted to hear more, but he was learning that it would have to wait until they actually met up with these rock trolls. "Agnarr, what do you think Anna and Elsa are doing?" Iduna asked quietly as they traveled, once Jack had returned to the group.

Agnarr looked concerned, aware that their absence was affecting their children. It was supposed to be a two week trip, but it had turned into a month-long journey and it still wasn't over yet. "Have faith. They will be fine. Elsa was doing so well when we left." he said encouragingly, not wanting Iduna to worry too much. "That was when we were there. Do you think someone found the remains of the boat? Elsa and Anna might have been told that we died at sea." Iduna said, her fears still not alleviated.

Jack could see her fear and it made him worry. Pitch and his nightmares were drawn to fear and he needed to calm her down before they came. It would help if these people believed in him, but he had no such luck. "Come on! What does it take to get to get you to see me? I've given you snow, made paths of ice, what else can I do? Someone needs to warn you about Pitch before it is too late!" he shouted at them, upset that it had no effect. He grew even more upset as she walked straight through him, continuing on their path from before.

Agnarr sighed, also unable to see or hear Jack's rant. "It will be alright. Even if someone found it, Elsa and Anna will be fine. Just focus on how happy they will be when we return." he said, understanding that he would not be able to alleviate all of Iduna's fear. Perhaps it would be better to get her to hope for the future instead. Iduna nodded, realizing that there was nothing else she could do. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her fear vanish from her face. At least they were safe for now. Jack's mood didn't improve anytime soon. It was hard accepting his place as the invisible ghost in any world. He just had to stay strong and focus on getting home. Once he had found these trolls and satisfied his curiosity, his next goal would be to return to the Guardians and Jamie. He would not stay in a world where no one believed in him.

The Guardians were gathered in the sleigh, riding off towards the first sign of Jack that they had gotten since he disappeared over a month ago. They had given up on finding obvious signs and were now searching any area that had so much as a small flurry to see if Jack was responsible. "Are you sure I can't just take my tunnels?" Bunny asked, his hands clutching the sides of the sleigh as it began to take off. "Trust me, we'll get there in no time." North promised, laughing at his discomfort. He still believed that even Bunny loved the sleigh, it was just hard to get him to admit it.

"We'll be fine, Bunny. It's just for a moment and then we'll be in- oh tooth alert!" Tooth was saying, but cut off as she sensed a tooth nearby that needed to be collected. She quickly gave orders out to the fairies flying with her before returning her focus to the others. "It's just the one city this time. It is getting too close to summer for Jack to do too much damage." North promised, pulling out a snow globe to open a portal. "Vancouver." he whispered, throwing it in front of the sleigh and opening a portal to the city. "Oh no, I think I can taste carrots coming up." Bunny complained as they flew through, holding his hand over his mouth.

"Looks like we're here. Let's take a look around and see if Jack is nearby." North said, stepping out of the sleigh. Tooth followed next, hovering above the ground while Sandy joined them. Bunny came out of the sleigh as soon as he recovered. "I am never riding that sleigh again. We are taking the tunnels next time." he told them, shaking his head. Sandy shrugged, not caring either way. They would still reach their destination and it was hard for him to argue with his sand images, so he left it alone.

They stared at the snow on the ground, uncertain of if it was natural or Jack's creation. "Nothing seems unusual. Let's look for a few more minutes and make sure he isn't hiding somewhere." North said after a few minutes of wandering around the town. It was night time and the sky was clear, the moon shining brightly above them. "I think it might be quicker if we split up." Bunny suggested. The others nodded in agreement and began following their own paths through the town, trying to see if Jack was involved in any way. "We will meet back at the sleigh in two hours." North told them before they split up.

All of them went to various parts of the city, searching in buildings, on roofs, and in the streets. North and Tooth were convinced that he would be playing with children if he was somewhere in the town, so they were searching by the houses. Bunny thought that he would be hiding from angry parents who blamed him for ruining their day, so he was searching in more closed off areas. Sandy thought Jack could be anywhere, so he was flying through the sky on his sand, looking at the streets down below. Eventually, he grew tired and landed. When he did so, he discovered a strange path of ice that reminded him of Jack. Following it, he ended up in an alley, where it was dark and there was no one nearby.

It was in this alley that Sandy saw a sign, the first sign any of them had gotten about Jack. The moon shined brighter than usual, illuminating the ice and reflecting an image on the ground. Sandy immediately knew that this was a sign coming from the Man in the Moon. He watched closely as he saw an image of a girl in the ice, someone he had never seen or met. She wasn't even someone chosen by the moon, that was something he was certain of. Her hair was pale blond, tied into a braid over her shoulder. Around her body was a light blue dress that seemed to sparkle like ice. She was hunched over on the ground of what looked like a house made of ice. What caught his attention was the shadows surrounding her and the image of Pitch in the background.

Sandy reached forward, almost thinking he could touch the girl from the image. As soon as he did so, it changed to another picture. This one showed Jack, standing in the same ice palace, facing off with Pitch. He looked closer to try and figure out what it meant, but a cloud passed over the moon and the vision ended. He understood that it was important, that Jack was needed elsewhere, but Sandy did not know if the other Guardians should find a way to help him.

Turning around, he decided that no matter what he had to tell the others about what he saw. It was the first clue they had gotten about Jack and Sandy could not hide it from his friends. "Sandy, you're late!" North said as he joined the others. He focused on trying to create the right images to explain what had happened. Above his head, a moon, snowflake, house, Pitch, and other shapes formed and vanished in seconds. "Slow down, mate. I didn't catch any of that." Bunny said, trying to figure out what Sandy was telling them. Sandy huffed, realizing it was pointless. This message had been given to the wrong guardian, the one that was unable to speak to the others.

"Come on, Sandy, just try it again. Bunny didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tooth said, touching his shoulder. After a few moments, he nodded and tried again, this time just a little slower. "You received a message from Manny? What was he trying to tell us?" North asked, still not able to piece all of it together. "Is Jack at some house covered in snow?" he continued, making Sandy shake his head. None of them were getting it, not quite. Looking down, he saw a patch of ice on the ground that he pointed to. He then brought back the image of the castle, hoping they could piece the two images together. "An ice castle? We haven't seen anything like that anywhere!" Bunny replied, figuring it out at last.

As the rest of them realized that Bunny was right, they grew even more concerned. Manny hadn't lied to them before, so this vision had to mean something. If Jack really was at an ice castle, he should be easy to find. The fact that it wasn't here meant only one thing. Jack was not in there world. They were all beginning to feel the hopelessness of their quest to find their friend, but they would not give up. No matter where he was, the Guardians would always find him.

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Frozen and Rise of the Guardians are still not owned by me, but I do love both movies!

 **Okay, I just went into my story and looked at this chapter and realized something went wrong when I uploaded it. Sorry for the mess you guys, I didn't realize it uploaded like that! I hope this time it transfers correctly and I** ' **ll try to keep an eye on it in the future. Anyway, here is the updated version of chapter 5!**

Pitch was angry and upset with himself. He had gotten distracted by the storm that was being created by himself and Elsa. As a result, he had not seen where she had gone. He needed to find her in order to get her to believe in him. If she didn't, he would not be able to convince her to join him. Unfortunately, he was not going to be allowed to stay focused on his task.

Nearby, a certain snowman was wandering around and gazing at the snow covered trees in wonder. He loved everything snowy and bright, but what sounded even better to him was the thought of summer. He was so focused on the trees and his thoughts that he walked right into the strange grey man, with dark black hair and black blotches. Olaf stumbled back and fell, still optimistic like always. In their collision, one of the small branches on Olaf's body fell into the snow beside him.

"Oof! Sorry, I seem to have lost my arm." Olaf said, reaching over to find it. He was struggling with trying to put it back in the right spot. Eventually, he settled with it being slightly crooked but functioning. Pitch stared at the creature in confusion. It was a talking snow man, something that had to have been made by Elsa. What was strange, stranger than the fact that it could see him, was its lack of fear. Pitch could sense nothing from it, when normally even the bravest of individuals had some kind of fear. "What are you?" he asked, trying to figure out why his powers were malfunctioning.

"Oh, I'm Olaf!" he exclaimed, walking forward and hugging Pitch. Pitch backed away, trying to get out of the things reach. "Get off of me! Do you not know who I am? How can you see me and not know who I am?" he said, his voice getting louder. Pitch had a mission to accomplish, but this creature now had his attention. He needed to solve this mystery before he continued. It might help him communicate with Elsa, despite the fact that she still did not believe in him. "Well, you are big and look rather grey. Have we met before? You do look somewhat familiar…" Olaf said, walking around Pitch in circles inspecting him.

Pitch was losing his patience with Olaf quickly. This snow man was an idiot, something that was becoming painfully obvious to Pitch. "Are you Mike? You look like a Mike to me." Olaf said eventually, making Pitch lost control of his anger. "I am Pitch Black, the king of nightmares and darkness. Everyone who meets me cowers in fear!" he yelled, leaning closely into Olaf's face. Olaf leaned back, but was still unafraid of the man in front of him. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mike." he said, ignoring the introduction completely.

"Sorry, but I do have to get going. I'm on a quest to find some warm hugs, and unfortunately you just aren't able to do that for me mister grumpy pants. Have a nice day, Mike!" he yelled out, walking off into the distance. Pitch just stared at him in amazement. He had gotten no answers and no explanation about the snow man. Pitch decided that he had no fear because he was too ignorant of the world to understand that he should be afraid of some things. It was time for him to move on anyway. He had an ice queen to find.

It had taken them long enough, but Jack, Iduna, and Agnarr finally arrived at the home of the rock trolls. Jack was disappointed as he looked around, finding himself surrounded by boulders of different sizes. "When you guys said rock trolls, I was really expecting something a bit more exciting than just plain old rocks." he commented, walking forward and touching one with his staff, coating it in frost. He jumped back as it rolled away, revealing itself to be an actual troll. "What do you think you're doing? Keep your magic away from me!" it complained, amusing Jack further. Maybe this had been worth the trip.

Iduna and Agnarr were watching in confusion as the trolls seemed to surround nothing but air. One of them was talking to nothing, which was only stranger. Iduna sighed, figuring it was just another one of their quirks. They rarely met with the trolls and every time they did, they got to see some new strange pattern in their life. Iduna decided to wait patiently for their attention, hoping this would be quick.

"Relax, I didn't realize you were actually alive. Are you really made of rock, or do you just look like a rock?" Jack asked, reaching over to poke him again with the staff. He then noticed the others surrounding him. The first troll had dodged his staff, but Jack was staring at all the other trolls, all of them different sizes and shapes with various types of leaves used as clothing. One of them stepped forward, one that looked older than the others and seemed curious about Jack.

"Were you born with these powers, or cursed?" he asked, making Jack frown. He had no idea what this guy was talking about. Maybe his magic, but if that was true, neither answer made sense. He had been chosen by the moon to become Jack Frost. If it wasn't for this gift, he would have died that night in the lake. While it might be lonely when people didn't believe in him, Jack did love his life. He found fun in everything, especially in his power. "It seems that you do not know what I am asking of you. What do you call the ice you can make?" he asked, clarifying and making Jack realize it was his magic that was being asked about.

"Why do you want to know about that?" he asked, not trusting these strange creatures. They might be working for Pitch, looking for some way to take away his powers again. Jack still remembered the time Pitch broke his staff, leaving him nearly powerless until he learned to believe in himself. "Magic is a powerful thing, something that one can be born with. This will leave them with a strong ability that is often tethered to their emotions. It is often unstable and needs to be contained as quickly as possible." he began.

"There is another type, a type that has almost grown extinct in our world. Some people are cursed with powers. We are the only ones who believe in this type of magic, and the only ones who seem to be able to interact with the cursed individuals. Their powers are more contained, but comes with the price of being isolated from the world around them." he finished, leaving Jack staring at him in shock. His explanation made sense, but Jack never thought of his power as a curse. Even when he spent his nights asking the moon why he had this gift, he never regretted being able to help others have fun.

Iduna had been listening off to the side and her attention was grabbed as she heard them mention magic. Elsa had been born with powers, but she had never heard of what happened to those that were cursed with magic. She felt sorry for whoever they were talking to, the person that was unseen by everyone around them. As soon as she thought this, a boy appeared in the center of the trolls and she gasped in surprise. He had pale white hair, just slightly paler than Elsa's hair. He had on a dark blue hoodie and carried a wooden staff which was now resting on his shoulder as he stared at the trolls.

"You don't know much about magic, if that's what you believe. I was chosen, not cursed." Jack insisted, still refusing to believe any other story. He knew the pain of that isolation, but there was no way this power was a curse. He could make so many people happy with it. "I am sorry for you, boy. My name is Grand Pabbie and these are the rock trolls." he said, shaking his head at the boy's reaction. He was so hopeful, but Grand Pabbie knew that the boy would understand one day.

"Who are you?" Iduna asked, recovering from her initial surprise. Jack turned with a grin on his face, swinging his staff down from his shoulder. "You see me? I knew it would happen!" he yelled triumphantly, jumping into the air and flying over the trolls to land next to her. Iduna stepped back in surprise, not expecting to see a boy who could fly. "Since you can see me, I suppose I should give you a heads up. Pitch is still here, somewhere. He isn't going to give up easily." he said, ignoring her reaction.

Iduna stared at him in confusion. This boy could fly and was now talking about some other person named Pitch. She had no clue what was happening. Agnarr stood next to her, also able to see Jack now that he had gained belief in the existence of a cursed magic user. "Listen, boy. Show some respect for your queen and answer her question." he responded, getting frustrated at his carelessness. This stranger seemed to be acting carelessly, not understanding who they were.

Jack almost laughed in response. He almost sounded like North, trying to tell him what to do in order to get off of the naughty list. "Sorry, but you aren't my king and she isn't my queen either. I'm not exactly from around here. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself, even though you should already know who I am if you can see me. I am Jack Frost." he answered, holding his hand out with a small snowflake in his palm. It was a small show of his power, but something that would help them believe he truly was Jack Frost.

Iduna and Agnarr both gasped as they saw the snow in his hand, reminding them both of their daughter. Elsa had been struggling with her powers since birth and now they had met a boy with the same power, but who could control it. Even though he was a stranger, they needed his help. It was what was best for Elsa, so Iduna would do anything to convince him to help. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jack. There is someone I would like you to meet, if you wouldn't mind joining us for another journey." she said, looking into his eyes as she spoke.

Jack knew there would be problems with this, especially with Pitch in the area. Pitch would be doing everything to get to Jack, simply for revenge over what had happened in his last attempt to be recognized. His thoughts then went to where he was, how he needed to get home. The Guardians had to be worried by now, especially since it was obvious that the well had somehow become a portal. Looking up at the sky, Jack saw the moon shining brightly and it made him think. Maybe it had been _his_ powers that brought Jack here. If the moon wanted him here, it was for a reason. He would not be able to return home until he fulfilled his purpose, even if the moon would not explain what his purpose was.

He crouched down, ready to respond to the queen's request when something more alarming occurred around them. It was the middle of summer, a rather hot night as well. Jack had gotten used to it, accepting that he would have to wait to make more snow. He was shocked to see and feel a sudden change in the weather, a drop in temperature and snow suddenly falling from the sky. "Where did this come from?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Iduna felt a sense of dread at what she saw, aware of one potential cause of this storm. "Do you think-?" she began, turning towards Agnarr for help before he interrupted her. "Elsa, what have you done?" Jack stared at them, feeling more confused then ever. This Elsa girl was supposed to have powers like Pitch, right? Why did they blame her for the snow? He wanted answers, but it looked like he was not going to get them now. The king and queen turned around, rushing away from the rock trolls and Jack. After a few moments thought, he waved goodbye to the trolls and followed them. "Thanks for the help, sort of. Don't forget to have some fun, start a snowball fight or something while you have the chance!" he yelled back, grinning as he sped on ahead, eager to help Iduna and Agnarr. Despite their disbelief in him for so long, he had grown to like the two monarchs. Together, they would find the source of this storm and put an end to it.

 **A/N:** Okay, I don't plan on explaining this in a future chapter so I'm putting the explanation in here as an author's note. Olaf is a unique character and after some thought about him, I decided that his ability to believe in the impossible also applies to believing in the Guardians and Pitch. Even without knowing who they are, Olaf believes that anything can happen and that anything is possible, so he can see/believe in all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** In case you missed it from before, I am not the owner of ROTG or Frozen, I have merely borrowed the characters for this story.

 **Thank you again for another review! I love getting reviews, no matter what they say they always inspire me to write quicker. Anyway, here is another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy! I am hoping that I actually will be able to update once a week instead of once a month during classes, but we'll see what happens.**

Everyone was gathered at the tooth palace, since Bunny was hoping to avoid any further contact with the sleigh of doom. He had vetoed going back to the north pole and used his tunnels to go here, while the others followed a portal created by one of North's globes. Today's goal was to discuss their next move in the search for Jack. They had a clue now, something to work with at the very least.

"I say we just leave him there to deal with it on his own. We don't need him here, even if he did help us with Pitch! He is a no good, rotten thief that ruins all of our holidays." Bunny claimed, this time hoping the others would agree. Jack had always annoyed him and while Bunny didn't want him harmed, he also wouldn't complain if Jack never came back. It would at least mean some more peaceful egg hunts for the kids next year.

"Bunny, you know we can't do that. Jack is one of us, even if he didn't make it official before he was taken away." Tooth said, trying to be sympathetic. Jack was a troublemaker, but he had a good heart and cared about the children. Tooth thought that it was what mattered the most and why Jack would make a great Guardian. Sandy agreed with Tooth, showing them images of Pitch and the moon to try and emphasize his point about the danger and the message from the Man on the Moon.

"Sorry Bunny, but the vote stands three to one. We are going to find Jack and bring him home." North said, adding in his own view. Jack had always been a friend to him, even if he was naughty from time to time. North understood Jack's pain and had seen his more caring side, unlike some of the other Guardians here. That left him with one problem, one that was going to take some time to solve. "Now that we know we are helping Jack, we need to figure out where this ice house is." he said, getting everyone focused on the task at hand.

"Can't we just use your globes? They can take us anywhere right?" Bunny said, thinking it would work great. His tunnels could take him anywhere the globes could take them, so they could still meet at this icy home. North sighed, shaking his head. "I've already tried. Without knowing the name of where I am going, I cannot travel there." he explained. With some more thought, Bunny realized how useless his tunnels would be as well. He might not need to know the name of a place, but he did need to know what it looked like. They were stuck with searching for it the old-fashioned way.

"I have sent my fairies to search for it, but they haven't found anything yet." Tooth informed them. It was a good plan, since there were so many of them and they could travel quickly. The flaw came with the possibility that Jack was no longer in this world. If that was the case, it might make it nearly impossible to reach him without the help of the Man on the Moon.

North frowned, trying to think of how to get to Jack. The feeling in his belly had not subsided and it left him wary of the danger that Jack now faced. Pitch was up to something, wherever they were, and Jack was going to get caught in the middle of it. It was only a matter of time before their epic battle would begin.

Pitch was beginning to consider the possibility that this ice queen wasn't worth all the effort. He had already created enough fear to work his magic in this world. She had helped by causing chaos and panic, all he had to do now was put his nightmares to work and the dark ages would come to this world. He would be believed in and no one would walk through him and ignore his words ever again.

He was now back at the town, trying to listen for any news of where Elsa had gone. He had been unable to find her on his own, so maybe one of the villagers had an idea. Pitch was pleased to sense all of the fear in this place, fear that seemed to strengthen his power. It would only make his big finale even stronger. Feeling happy for the first time in years, Pitch smiled at his dark cloud in the sky. It was growing, just like he had planned. Every time someone new began to give into fear, it would grow larger and stretch until it hovered above the entire kingdom. That darkness was surely enough on its own, even without the queen's ice magic.

Perhaps it was too early to give up his search, he thought. At least one person, or maybe thing was more accurate, believed in him. That creature, Olaf, might have been strange but he had spoken to Pitch. He had already put in so much effort and his big finale would be less eventful without her ice magic. Smiling to himself, he turned around and flew off, hurrying to resume his search for the missing queen.

His search was interrupted as he flew directly into Jack Frost, sending both of them flying into the snow on the ground. "Jack Frost, don't tell me you are here to meddle in my plans again." Pitch said, getting upset. He had played enough games with him before and was done now, ready to move on with his life. His gaze turned towards the others near Jack, two individuals that meant nothing to Pitch. They were only human, nothing special that could do anything to stop him. They probably couldn't even see Pitch, so he kept his focus on his real threat.

Jack got up quickly, grabbing his staff and staying alert for a fight. He knew that the best way to fight Pitch's darkness was with fun. He formed a snow ball in his hand, prepared to distract him and let Iduna and Agnarr run to safety. "I don't care what you're planning, I won't let you get away with it." Jack declared, launching his weapon at Pitch. Unfortunately it didn't hit it's intended target. Someone else joined them at the base of the mountain, one of them walking straight through Pitch and taking the blow from the snow.

"Oh, I am going to talk-" the girl had been saying, frowning as the snow hit her face. "I don't know who threw that, but you are so on!" she cheered, immediately distracted by the thought of having a snowball fight. Kristoff would have so much fun, if he just let himself. Bending down, Anna gathered some snow in her hands and threw it at Kristoff with a grin on her face.

"Hey, I thought we were going to stop this winter! My ice business is depending on your plan." he complained, but Jack smiled as he saw the girl's enjoyment. Jack had ways of getting people like him to join the fun. He made a new snow ball, releasing a breath of air over it and covering it with blue frost. This time, he aimed at Kristoff as he threw, already ignoring Pitch again and focusing on fun to fight fear. "What do you think you are doing? You should fear me, my darkness will overpower his snow!" he screamed, disappointed that no one could see him.

Kristoff on the other hand had grown suddenly playful, and joined Anna in her snowball fight. "Maybe this will help. At least it will get rid of some of the snow!" he cheered, making Anna laugh. "Yeah, right. You just can't accept the fact that victory will be mine!" she declared, gathering more snow to retaliate. "Not yet, kids. Now that we're having fun, let's take this party elsewhere." Jack said, flying over to the girl first and creating a thin sheet of ice right underneath where she set her foot. Startled by the sudden slipperiness of the ground, she fell to the ground with a shriek as Jack continued making a path for her to travel on.

"Anna!" Iduna called out, thinking her child was in danger. Agnarr acted instead of just talking, moving to grab Jack and stop him from harming his daughter. He felt a hand grab the end of his staff, causing his focus to slip and preventing Anna from landing safely in a snow bank like he had planned. Instead, she began flying towards the edge of a cliff, right next to a staircase made completely of ice.

"No!" Jack cried out, pulling his staff free of the king's grip and flying off the cliff after her. He tried to catch her, but realized immediately that this girl didn't believe in him. He couldn't touch her, not unless she believed in his existence. "She can't see me! I can't catch her!" he called up, hoping that the king or queen might be able to help. "That couldn't have been…he looked almost like…" Anna was mumbling, startled after seeing the man chasing after her. He had looked identical to her father, but she knew he was dead. He had died at sea and they had found the remains of the ship. No one could have survived a wreck like that, she was certain of it.

"I told you, Jack. You will never beat me! I will give you this one day of peace before my reign truly begins. Enjoy it while you can!" Pitch called out, walking away without turning to see the result of their fall. No one could survive a fall like that, not if they were human. It would take a miracle to save her and Pitch was confident that not even Jack Frost could protect her now. Elsa would have no hope left and he would have total control of her magic through her fear.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are not owned by me.

 **Alright, first week of classes is done with! I've gotten another chapter ready for you and I hope you enjoy! Thank you to my new followers/favorites akinos, xXTomboysRuleXx, and Jhk200267. Also, I'd like to thank those of you that reviewed, minimouse06271 and ENDDRAGON369. I love seeing reviews and getting input from others, so thank you so much!**

Anna was lost in thought as she fell, not even quite comprehending that she was about to die. She had been so focused on the person she had seen before she fell off, the man that looked like her father. "Anna, you have to believe in magic! Jack Frost can save you if only you believe in him!" Iduna screamed at her daughter, knowing that she could do nothing from where she stood. The fall was deep, definitely deep enough to kill her daughter. Anna had the potential to believe, but it might not come until it was too late.

Anna thought she was imagining things, but she wanted to do what her mother told her to do. She couldn't refuse, not when her mother sounded so afraid. "Jack Frost, huh? Where are you?" she asked herself, searching for this man that would save her. As hard as she tried, nothing came. She couldn't see anything, not this man that her parents claimed would save her or anything. Jack saw her look of confusion and realized it wasn't enough. Their words would not bring belief to this girl, she needed to see his magic to believe.

Glancing below them, Jack saw the ground approaching quickly. He swung his staff in front of him, blasting as much snow as possible onto the ground below. It took a bit of focus, but he had to get enough to save her from this fall. She might get cold, but at least she would be alive. Anna glanced at the sudden flurry of snow around her, watching as it appeared out of no where and began to build up on the ground beneath her.

"Magic..Jack Frost, someone like Elsa." she whispered, thinking about what it meant. That much was obvious, that this was coming from someone magical near her. It would explain her mother's yell, her desire for her to believe in this Jack Frost. Well, after seeing that it was hard to not believe. Suddenly, she saw a boy flying next to her, actually flying and not just falling like her. She gasped and as soon as she did so, she felt arms catch her and bruise her sides. "Hey, let me go! I am engaged, just so you know." she said angrily, pounding against his chest.

Jack looked at the girl like she was crazy. Shouldn't she be more concerned with her near-death experience? Sighing, he brought her back up to stand next to the stairs, which the boy from earlier was just staring at with wide eyes. "That is some serious ice. I just might cry." he commented, running his hand over the railing.

Iduna and Agnarr ran forward as soon as Anna was released, crushing their daughter against their bodies. "Mom, Dad, is that really you?" Anna asked, her voice muffled by their clothes. Iduna realized that someone must have found the wreckage. Her daughter was convinced that they had died. Their goal had been to discover what had attacked them and they had even failed that goal. As soon as they saw a sign that Elsa was in danger, they had run off after her, ignoring the danger.

"I told you Pitch would be back. I'm guessing he has something planned for this Elsa you keep mentioning." Jack said, also curious about the ice. He joined Kristoff by the stairs, examining its smooth surface. It was amazing how it held up. Jack wished he had figured out how to make something like this. The potential for it was endless. Jack decided he would start practicing as soon as he got home. He would master this skill and let Jaimie be the first one to test out his new magic.

"Hello! I am Olaf!" something said from behind him. Kristoff stared at the snowman in confusion, unable to see who he was talking to. "Olaf, nothing is there." he said, turning away from the ice sculpture for just one moment. Jack snorted, used to this attitude from people who didn't believe. He had learned that belief wasn't the most important thing in the world, especially when focusing on it created people like Pitch. "Sorry, not many people can see me. I'm Jack Frost." he said, turning around to see a snow man standing behind him.

"No way! You're a snow man, a living, talking snow man!" Jack exclaimed, growing excited. He had heard of Frosty back home, but even he had his limits. Push off the guy's hat and he becomes just a regular snow man, no powers or magic about him. This one didn't have a hat and was clearly using its own magic to survive. "Well, I believe so." Olaf said, looking down at himself to try and determine if he was alive.

Kristoff was only getting more confused as Olaf continued talking to nothing. He sighed and gave up, figuring that it was another of the snow man's crazy ideas. At least it was better than his desire to tan in the sun. Jack laughed though, amused by the snow man's confusion. "I like you, Olaf. I think we're going to be great friends." he said with a smile. Olaf smiled back and reached out his arms. "Oh joy, I get another friend! Do you like warm hugs too?" Jack decided to play along, since it wasn't doing any harm.

Anna walked over and giggled when she saw Olaf and Jack. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, making Kristoff turn and look at her. "Don't tell me you see his invisible friend too." he said with a groan. There was just one too many crazy people on this trip. Looking at Sven, he could tell that someone was in agreement with him. Jack shrugged, stepping away from Olaf and swinging his staff over his shoulder. "If someone doesn't believe I exist, they can't see me, hear me, or feel me." he explained.

"Wow, and I thought I had an isolated life. I mean, I lived in a castle and never met anyone outside, but at least the servants could see me. I also had my sister, but she didn't really talk to me much. She was there though!" Anna rambled as Iduna and Agnarr walked up from behind her. "Elsa will be this way. This bridge was made by her." Iduna informed them, leaving Jack even more curious about this girl. He had heard so little about her, but he wanted to know about her magic. Just what was Elsa capable of?

Elsa loved her castle, the isolation of it and the freedom. She had been so restricted back home, afraid of releasing her power and showing everyone what she was capable of. Here, she could do whatever she wanted to do. Her magic flowed freely, without fear of harming anyone. Her nightmares had vanished and it seemed like a dark cloud had vanished from her life. This was exactly what she had needed, the best place for her in the world.

Elsa shook her head as she heard a scream. It was impossible for someone to be out this far, unless they were crazy. No one would want to look for her, so it must have been her imagination. Her isolation would not be disturbed, not any time soon. Unfortunately, she was wrong. A breeze blew by her, catching her attention and making her turn towards the balcony, where her doors of ice were standing wide opened. She knew that she had closed them earlier, so someone had to be in the house. With no damage to the exterior of the castle, her curiosity grew. This individual had to have used magic to get inside. It had to have been the source of the breeze.

"I'm not alone." she whispered, realizing exactly what it meant. Someone was here who could use magic like her! She might learn how to control it. Once she did that, she could return home to Anna, try and restart their relationship. Her sister would be so happy and Elsa would no longer have to hide from the world. As she turned back towards the room, she saw a boy standing in her palace, staring at his surroundings in awe. His hair practically matched her own in color and he wore light brown pants and a dark blue hoodie. Resting behind his head, the boy held a staff that looked like it was nothing more than a twisted tree branch.

"Are you…like me?" she asked him, catching his attention. He looked surprised, but smiled at her in response. "Wow, that was easier than I thought. It took me hundreds of years back home to get someone to believe me. Here, all it takes is a little breeze and a few words from a friend to get someone to see me." Jack commented, shaking his head and holding out his hand. "Jack Frost, and I do not know if I am like you. According to the trolls of your world, I am 'cursed' with magic, not born." he said, frowning as he mentioned being cursed. He hadn't been able to get it out of his head, uncertain of if it was true or not. The Guardians always viewed their powers as gifts, but they did come at a great cost. Maybe they truly were cursed, forced to live for all eternity depending on the belief of others.

Elsa heard what he said, but her focus was on the fact that he had magic. She didn't care how he ended up with it, he was still like her. She glanced down at her hands, still not quite able to believe her luck, that she found someone like her. "You have magic, then. You are like me." she said, her gaze returning to the boy. Jack sighed, thinking she still didn't quite get it. He pulled his staff in front of him, holding it with one hand while he used his other to create a single snowflake. He pushed it towards Elsa, allowing her to get a closer look at his creation. It was simple, a weak show of his powers, but it would be enough to put most people in this world in a state of amazement. He had realized quickly that most of these people were afraid of magic, so he was trying to tone it down.

Elsa stared at it in amazement, surprised to see that his magic was like hers. She held the snowflake in the palm of her hand, smiling to herself. "Can you make anything else?" she asked, curious to know how strong he was. He already seemed to know a lot and be in control of his powers. She needed to learn from him, especially now that she realized he used the same magic she did. "Of course, who do you think is responsible for snow days?" Jack said, walking around the room. He was amazed at what she had created and it only solidified his desire to practice making ice sculptures when he got home. He could make ice, sure, but he had never tried shaping it like this.

Elsa smiled and ran forward, getting overexcited about what he might be able to show her. She didn't know what a 'snow day' was, but it sounded interesting and linked to his magic. "You have to show me!" she said, grabbing his arm. That was when she looked down and realized what she was doing. She was touching him, something she never did to anyone. She was always afraid of her power and how it would affect others. Realizing what she had done, she immediately withdrew her hand, afraid of what kind of damage she had already done.

Jack noticed her strange behavior, but he didn't think too much of it. Unlike the others, this girl seemed to understand that magic could be fun. Instead of running away from it, she wanted to see more. Grinning, Jack spread his arms wide and began making it snow inside the palace. "Ready for some real fun?" he asked, forming a snow ball in his hand, ready to throw it at Elsa.

She had been watching in amazement, but was now feeling uncomfortable with his plan. He wanted to play games with her, using magic. She still remembered what happened last time she did that, with her sister. Her mind went back to her sister's fall, Elsa's own attempt to save her, and the near-death of her sister as a result. "Stop! My magic, it's dangerous. I'm sorry, I just can't." she said, stepping back, but not before Jack hit her with his snow ball.

It had no effect, something that surprised Jack. He was always able to put someone in a playful mood, even Cupcake from back home. Just one frost covered snow ball and they would be laughing, joining in on the fun. This girl was looking upset now, which made Jack sigh and stop the snow from falling. It didn't change the pile of it that had formed on the floor, but it wasn't getting larger anymore. Staring at this girl, he was beginning to wonder just what it was she was afraid of. Pitch had certainly sensed it, so whatever it was it must have a a major impact on her life. Jack was determined to not let fear control her. He would get rid of that fear and stop Pitch, he was certain of it.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen or ROTG.

 **So far, I am able to stick to my schedule and get out one chapter a week! Thank you to Cathy Whitlock for following my story. Also, I got two more reviews which were awesome! Thank you once again to ENDDRAGON369 and xXTomboysRuleXx for your feedback.**

Pitch was happy. His plan might be delayed, but everything was still falling right into place. Jack Frost had truly done a number on Elsa by killing her sister. It might not have been caused by her magic, but she could be convinced that it was her fault. She had created this snow storm, after all. That girl would be so lost in her fear that she would not hesitate to embrace his plan, the plan that allowed her to get revenge on the people that shunned her.

He was spending his time within the kingdom, watching the panic grow in the villagers surrounding him. His nightmares were helping, providing them with dreams of Elsa's return, an increase in the power of the storm, and even dreams of the winter never ending. He was especially happy to see children's eyes following him as he moved through town, showing him that they were beginning to believe in him.

Pitch had promised Jack a day, something that he relished in. Jack would grow fearful, panicking over what might come now. Jack Frost might be strong, but without the other Guardians, he did not stand a chance against Pitch. This world would belong to him, a world free of Guardians where he could create as much fear and darkness as he pleased.

Today, Pitch was observing the latest development in his plans. He had planted fear in all of them that their precious princess would not return. Today, he had sent his nightmares to find her lost horse and bring it here. As soon as the terrified horse came running in, he felt himself smile at the reactions of the others. "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her." the prince stated.

Pitch needed someone to find her body. Without that, news would never reach Elsa about her sister's fate. It was risky, putting Elsa in danger of being attacked, but Pitch was confident that their fear of the queen was too great for them to confront her. "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" a short man called out, but his next commands angered Pitch. He needed to make sure those guards were frightened out of their minds on this trip. He could not let them follow the Duke's orders.

Afraid of having his plan fall apart, Pitch followed the men into the forest on their journey. He would make sure they found the dead princess. Once her body was found, he would attack and obliterate all of the army, leaving only one alive to tell the tale of how the princess was killed by this winter. Elsa would remain alive to join him, her fear and anger growing as she heard the news of what happened. Pitch would win and control this world, he just needed to finish this one last task.

Grand Pabbie was worried about this dark omen. It had been years since the cursed magic users walked within this world. He had heard the rumors about them, that the moon granted them their powers. He still remembered stories about when they existed here and how much they had struggled to be seen. None of them had succeeded, not after years of trying. What made Jack Frost so different?

Looking at the ground, Grand Pabbie wondered if the right choice had been made all those years ago. He technically was one of those beings, a being cursed with magic just like all the other rock trolls. It was their magic that helped others gain their freedom. As children failed to believe, the other cursed beings grew lonely. Some of them just got depressed and longed for an end while others wanted revenge. The rock trolls were the only ones still believed in, simply due to the fact that they aided adults and children alike. Their powers were more discreet, able to alter memories which left belief in them strong here.

It had been the magic of the trolls that ended the misery of the others, a spell that many had forgotten. Trolls were the only cursed beings that died with age. They lived like humans, having family and friends amongst their own kind. Grand Pabbie remembered stories he had been told about the long search of the rock trolls, the one that had happened right after the Man in the Moon came into existence. All of them wished to help their fellow spirits and protect the people of this land. The trolls had developed a way of removing the curse of magic from someone. It had been a drastic measure, one that resulted in the death of many friends. The trolls had gone into hiding then, feeling guilt and regret over what their spell had done. They had merely wished to make them human again, not end their lives.

As time went on, the trolls witnessed more cursed beings arise, once again trying to gain the belief of the world around them. The rock trolls had altered their spell and tried again, this time with more success. They lost their memories of everything from the past, but they had become human once more. It was better than the alternative, so the rock trolls were satisfied with the spell. It had been passed down for generations, to the next leader of their tribe. Grand Pabbie was now the holder of that spell, the only one who knew how to use it. Staring down at the scroll in his hand, he debated what to do.

The boy that had come here, Jack, had been shocked to hear himself labeled as cursed. He had the look of a man that understood what it was like to be alone, that knew isolation, but he did not look like he had abandoned hope. Jack had looked like a man with an inner light, something that kept him going no matter what happened. He had found ways to enjoy his existence, even if he couldn't be seen. Grand Pabbie did not know if he should take that away from him or not.

"Why did you bring them back?" he asked, looking at the sky. Last he heard, the moon had moved on from this world. It had chosen a new world to receive its curse, which left the trolls as the only Guardians in this world. They had done their job, protecting the people here from all dangers. Even on the rare occasions that someone was born with magic, the trolls had given their aid and protected normal humans from the danger they created.

One of the younger rock trolls, Little Rock, approached from behind Grand Pabbie. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused as to why their leader was up so late. It was normally time for them to sleep, hidden in their rock forms. "Nothing, child. Just thinking about the world and the dangers it holds." Grand Pabbie responded, his mind still focused on Jack Frost. It might be time for the trolls to come out of hiding and help the humans directly. Grand Pabbie could sense a great danger coming. He did not like the trembling he could sense in the ground below him, as if the earth itself was afraid of their future. Something big was happening, something that even the ancient rock trolls might not understand. Perhaps that was why this Jack Frost was here. Glancing at the scroll again, Grand Pabbie decided to wait just a little longer before using it. They could use the help of another Guardian.

 **Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or ROTG, I only borrowed their characters for this story.

 **Thank you again for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I love hearing from you every chapter. Also, thank you to irmegan for following my story. I have some tests coming up already in my classes, so I'm going to try and get out two chapters this week, just to make up for if I skip one next week when I am studying for tests. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

North was beginning to panic. Bunny was not putting in enough effort towards finding Jack, Tooth's fairies were unable to locate him, and christmas was only four months away. Too much was going on and the search for Jack was not looking good. The clue from Manny didn't help them much, not without the ability to go to this ice castle.

North was sitting at his desk, trying to get away from some of the chaos of his factory. The elves were cute, but there was only so much he could deal with right now. The yetis were working hard on making toys, even if one of them still insisted on painting everything blue. This gave North a little bit of time to sit down and relax, thinking about how to organize all of these responsibilities and get Jack back.

Unfortunately, his relaxation was interrupted by the appearance of a portal. It reminded him of the ones he used that brought him around the world, filled with color and an image of someplace new. From inside of it, a walking rock with a face came out. North blinked a few times, trying to make sure he was seeing this correctly. Many creatures existed in this world, but he had never once seen something like this. He felt himself smiling as he now had something new to be amazed about. Life was full of surprises and that was what kept him filled with wonder every day.

"Hello there, what is your name?" he asked, getting distracted from his work. The rock troll looked at him then glanced around the room, trying to make sure he had come to the right place. Grand Pabbie had traveled to many places, but this was the first time he had decided to go to the other world, the one where the Man in the Moon was still cursing people with magic. The room contained little furniture, only a desk and a chair, but it was filled with toys of all kinds. They seemed to be small things, used to amuse children more than anything. Grand Pabbie thought it was strange that he saw a grown man standing in a room that looked so whimsical.

"I am Grand Pabbie, one of the rock trolls. Tell me, have you been cursed with magic?" he asked, getting straight to his point. North blinked a few seconds, even more amazed that it had talked to him. His question was strange, but this creature was alive and talking nonetheless. "I bring wonder and joy to children all over the world! How could something like that be viewed as a curse?" he asked, speeding his arms wide in the air to demonstrate his points. Children loved his toys, just like he did. If this rock couldn't see it, that was his own problem.

Grand Pabbie shook his head at this man, realizing how different this world was from his own. It seemed like children believed here, which was why these people did not view their magic as a curse. There was still the mystery of the boy, Jack, who clearly was not believed in but his focus was on finding help. He had sensed a dark shadow hovering over his world, something that the rock trolls had never faced before. They needed help and these Guardians were their only hope.

"My world is in need of your assistance, if you are willing to aid us." Grand Pabbie told him, his expression serious and grave. North could see his worry, but he already had too many problems. He couldn't abandon toy production with christmas coming in a few months. It was the most important holiday of the year, after all. On top of that, the Guardians were no where closer to finding Jack then they had been a month ago. "I am a Guardian. My job is to protect the children of the world and help them believe. If I leave now, I would be abandoning my job. I do not think that I can help you." North told him, walking around the desk to sit behind it.

Grand Pabbie was disappointed, uncertain of what to do now. They had one of these cursed individuals in their land, but he did not know if it would be enough. "I must speak with Jack Frost, then. Thank you for your time." Grand Pabbie said, preparing to create a portal back to his own world. North heard Jack's name mentioned and immediately jumped back out of his chair. "Wait! Did you just say Jack Frost?" he asked, desperate for a clue on where to find his friend.

Grand Pabbie stopped, turning to look at this man. He should have realized that they knew each other. Cursed beings would unite together, since they did not need belief to see each other. "Yes, I have met him back in my world. He is a strange boy, but he might just be our only hope now." Grand Pabbie said, still focused on stopping the darkness from consuming his world. "I am looking for him. I will make you a deal. The Guardians will help you protect your world. In return, you will take us to Jack." North said, willing to take a break from preparing for christmas to find Jack.

Grand Pabbie stopped, nodding at the man who was agreeing to help him. "Very well. Call your friends here and we will be leaving. I must warn you, we are traveling to a new world. Belief in this world is not strong and you will likely be ignored by everyone you meet." Grand Pabbie told him, certain that he could accomplish the task he had been given. Finding the cursed boy would be no problem for him. He knew that Jack would return, especially if he found Elsa. The two of them were so similar that the boy would have questions as soon as he met her, questions that only the rock trolls could answer. He only hoped that she was under more control now than she was when she was a child. Jack did not know the danger of her ice magic, of what it could do to him. If she lost control and gave into fear, even his magic would not be able to protect him.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am still not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Frozen, but I hope you enjoy my story anyway!

 **As promised, here is my second chapter for the week! Thank you to ENDDRAGON369 and justimtaylor48 for the reviews! Also, thank you to everyone else who is still reading and keeping up with this story.**

Jack was now getting uncomfortable. Elsa hadn't said anything after he tried to have some fun earlier. He didn't know her well enough to know what to say and she did not seem to be willing to talk either. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her head looking down at the ground. Something was bothering her and for some reason, she did not seem to be willing to let anyone in. He felt so useless here, unable to create fun for a girl who seemed to need it desperately.

Just as Jack was about to try asking her about it, a voice called out. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." Jack recognized it as the girl he had saved earlier. So that was her name. He saw Elsa's expression change, turning surprised and then looking concerned. "Anna? What is she doing here?" she asked to herself. Jack shrugged and walked over to her. "No clue, when I found her she was starting a snow ball fight with some guy by the mountain." he explained, leaving out his part in starting that little snow ball fight.

Elsa shook her head, amazed that Anna was still with Hans. "She came all this way with Hans? She truly is stubborn, I'll give her that much. I'm still not blessing their marriage." she commented, stepping out of her room. With nothing better to do, Jack followed her. "Anna?" Elsa called out, standing on the balcony outside of her room. Now that Jack was further in the palace, he was even more impressed. Everything sparkled and looked brilliant, designed entirely from ice.

"Imagine how much fun it would be to have one of these. Snow ball fights, ice skating, pretty much any game you could think of would be possible. I've got to learn how to do this." he said out loud this time, catching the attention of both sisters. "You can't do this?" Elsa asked, curious. Jack shrugged, not too concerned. He was convinced that it would only take some practice to be able to do this himself. "Not yet, at least. I've never even thought of making anything like this so I've never tried." he explained.

"Well, this place is amazing. And wait, you know each other? Well, you look…different. A good different! It's all just…" Anna was saying, rambling on as she talked. Elsa almost laughed at her sister. She had never been good with words, but she had a good heart. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of. Jack only got here a few moments before you, so don't feel too bad." Elsa said, trying to respond to all of Anna's comments.

"I'm sorry about what happened. If I'd known…" Anna continued, her mind jumping to a new topic. She still needed to tell Elsa about their parents, too. So much to talk about and it was taking too long! "No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." Elsa said, remembering what would happen if she lost control again. She could not hurt her sister, not a second time. Anna might want to help, but this was a battle that Elsa had to fight alone.

"But I just got here! Oh, and there is someone else…" she started, but Elsa interrupted. She did not want to hear Anna's pleas to stay, not when Elsa wanted to have her sister here so badly. If things had been different, if Elsa had been born normal, maybe she could have stayed close to her sister. That was not meant to be, however. "You belong in Arendelle." she said sternly, not backing down.

"Hey, both of you just relax. It seems like you guys are taking this way to seriously." Jack said, jumping down from the balcony and flying down to where the two sisters were now standing. "You don't understand, either. You might be like me but I can tell that you have not struggled your whole life. You never had to isolate yourself because of your fear." Elsa said, getting upset that even the one person she had met with magic didn't understand. He had been so close to the same, yet so different. She was jealous of his ability to control his powers completely. He didn't have to hide.

Jack was upset as well, thinking back to the years before the battle with Pitch. He had lived almost three hundred years, wandering the world alone and unseen. Everyone he met walked straight through him, unaware of his presence. It was the worst feeling ever, the sensation of being nothing but thin air to the world around you. "At least you had the choice. People believed in you." Jack said, frowning and flying off. He did not want to talk to these strangers about his problems. He would let them deal with this on their own.

Elsa did not quite understand his comment. He had seemed so happy and easy-going just a second ago. Yes, her parents had believed that she could control her powers even if she didn't. It made her wonder what people thought of Jack and his powers. "Well, that was awkward. Him, not you, sorry. Anyway, as I was trying to say before, if you would just stop interrupting me…" Anna was saying, but Elsa had heard enough.

"Anna, I belong here. Alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." she said, turning around and walking towards her room. Jack had just flown in there, but it was her house. It was his problem if he decided to try to hide here, not hers. Suddenly, the door behind them opens and three people walk inside. "Fifty-eight…fifty-nine…sixty." Olaf was counting, but Elsa was more stunned by the people behind him.

Standing tall and proud were her parents, their hands clasped together and staring at their daughter. Elsa remembered them so well, the only people in the world who had known about her and what she could do. They had never once feared her and always did their best to encourage her. "Mom….Dad…is that really you?" she asked, the air in the room still as she stared at them.

Before they could answer, Olaf noticed Elsa and walked up to her, ignoring the situation around him. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said, getting her attention. She was still stunned, but she recognized that name. "Olaf?" she asked hesitantly, remembering playing with Anna. "You built me. Remember that?" he asked, but Elsa was realizing just what her powers had done. Anna didn't remember the magic, but Elsa did.

"And you're alive?" she asked, still not quite able to believe it. "Um…I think so? You know, you remind me of Mike. He was asking me a lot of questions too. I wonder where he went…" Olaf was saying, his mind already wandering away from the topic of their conversation. "Elsa, you've grown so much. I told you that everything would be fine while we were gone." Agnarr said, drawing her attention away from Olaf once more.

"I was trying to tell you, but you just wouldn't listen. I found them while I was looking for you!" Anna said cheerfully, but it was still too much for Elsa. She had accepted that her parents were here, that they were alive. That only meant that she had more people to hurt with her magic. She needed to be alone, where she could stay calm and if she lost control, the only person she could hurt would be herself. "Please, all of you just leave!" Elsa said, this time walking into her room and out of sight.

Anna was not giving up, not so easily. "Wait here, I'll go calm her down. Plus, we still kind of have to deal with the who eternal winter mess-up, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it once-" Iduna interrupted her, not wanting to waste too much time. "Anna, go. We understand." she said, touching her daughter's cheek. They would have more time to catch up later, after Elsa had calmed down.

Jack was upset that he was no longer alone. Both of the sisters from earlier were now barging into the room he had been sitting in. He had found a comfortable spot by the balcony, sitting on the railing and staring at the sky in the distance. His thoughts had been focused on his past, but now they were brought back to the present with the two girls in the room. He got up and walked over to them, hoping that they could at least stop arguing over pointless things now.

"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." Elsa pleaded, thinking that the prospect of freedom would appeal to her. Just like Elsa, Anna had longed to be free from the castle. Now that Elsa was gone, they both could have that freedom. "Come on, you guys still aren't over this?" Jack said, shaking his head. He hated conflict, it was never any fun. "How about we make this a little interesting? Let's have a sled race and the winner get's to decide if Anna stays or goes?" he suggested, trying to get rid of some of the tension.

Elsa shook her head at him, unable to believe his attitude. "Is life nothing but a game to you?" she asked, upset that he couldn't take anything seriously. Anna had thought it was a good idea, but she did not want to get in Elsa's way. Clearly, her sister was upset and she did not want to make it worse. "I'm the Guardian of Fun, also known as the spirit of winter, did you expect something else?" he asked, not seeing the problem. Jack was always like this and normally, people loved him. He might pull a few pranks that annoyed others, but he hadn't done anything to this girl yet.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Anna, I know you are worried about me but things are better this way. I might be alone, but at least I am free. As long as you stay away, you'll be safe." Elsa said, returning to her argument with Anna. Anna realized that maybe Elsa didn't realize what she had done. "Well, not exactly. When you left, and I am certain this was just a small mistake, you kind of set of an eternal winter…everywhere." she said, hesitantly.

Elsa froze, unable to quite believe what she had heard. She had never planned on doing anything like this. She only wanted to get away, to leave that place behind. How had it gone so wrong? "What?" she said, feeling her emotions get out of control. "Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it." Anna said, but Jack was still thinking about what she had said. This winter, in the middle of summer, had been caused by the blonde girl in front of him. All of this ice and snow, they were all created by her. Their magic was the same and he wanted to know how. He didn't understand what had given her these powers, what her limits were, and if he could do the same things as her. He knew where to get answers, though. Those stupid trolls, the ones who claimed he was cursed, seemed to know a lot about magic.

"No, I can't. I…I don't know how!" Elsa screamed, panicking. Snow was beginning to fall inside the palace, this time created by her unstable emotions. Jack decided to step forward and intervene, thinking he might be able to calm her down this time. "Hey, it's alright. I'll help you." he said, but she wasn't paying attention. "Elsa, listen to Jack! I know you can do this!" Anna insisted.

"I'm such a fool! I can't be free!" Elsa was saying, desperately trying to reign in her powers. She could feel them getting out of control, but she was too afraid. Her family was here and as long as they were, her fear had reign over her powers. That was when Jack noticed something, or more accurately, someone. Standing on the balcony, was Pitch Black.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Alright, looks like I've got some time to get a chapter ready this week! Thank you Skelli W and Purplecatlover93 for following/favoriting this story. Also, thank you to AnthroDragon and ENDDRAGON369 for the reviews.**

 **Previously:** _"I'm such a fool! I can't be free!" Elsa was saying, desperately trying to reign in her powers. She could feel them getting out of control, but she was too afraid. Her family was here and as long as they were, her fear had reign over her powers. That was when Jack noticed something, or more accurately, someone. Standing on the balcony, was Pitch Black._

"Hey, what happened to the day of freedom you promised!" Jack yelled, glad that the girls were too distracted to see him yelling. They might believe in him, but he didn't know if they believed in Pitch. Without that belief, he was talking to thin air. "You'll get your day, Jack Frost. I am only here as an observer, simply absorbing all of this fear and growing stronger every minute." he said calmly, stepping inside and reaching towards Elsa. Jack watched as his hands slipped through her shoulders, proving that even with all her fear, that girl still did not believe in him.

Jack could see the annoyance on Pitch's face. He had probably worked hard to make that girl so afraid of herself. Jack realized that his plan was similar to last time. Pitch had wanted someone with ice powers on his side and since Jack hadn't been willing, he was manipulating Elsa to help him. "You won't get away with this, Pitch. Elsa deserves to be free from your control!" he claimed, charging at him with his staff raised. A blast of dark sand knocked him off his feet, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"That is not in the spirit of the game, Jack. The battle begins tomorrow, today is the ceasefire. Here, we are both observers of what will become of the girl." Pitch announced, stepping back to what he felt was a safe distance. He had seen the girl's magic and did not want to risk being hit with it. Jack didn't understand, but he knew that he was no match for Pitch on his own, not after he had gotten so much fear out of the people in this kingdom.

Jack snorted, not agreeing with Pitch's plan. If he was here, Jack was going to take the opportunity to stop him. He got back up, readying his staff and this time successfully getting off an ice blast towards him. Pitch countered with ease, shaking his head at Jack as his wave of darkness collided with the ice. "I see you are fond of breaking the rules. Perhaps I should as well. I could start my reign now, Jack, keep that in mind. It is only through my generosity that I've held back for today. Don't make me change my mind." Pitch told him, giving him a hard look. Jack hesitated, thinking about his words. He couldn't let Pitch win, but Jack also couldn't take the risk of harming so many people by fighting right now. His hesitation was enough, though, because Jack was unaware of what was going on with the girls behind him. Pitch had been slowly backing up, getting out of range, but Jack was still deep within the room, right by Elsa's side.

"I can't control the curse!" Elsa was saying, feeling everything begin to overwhelm her. She could vaguely hear the sounds of a struggle behind her, but she was dealing with her own internal battle. Anna was trying to help her, but it was only making Elsa's fear grow. "There's so much fear!" she continued, while Anna fought back against her words. "We can face this together! Please, Elsa, don't panic." she pleaded, but Elsa was lost. Her powers had reached their peak and she was desperately trying to pull the blizzard back into herself.

"No! I can't!" she screamed, all of the ice blasting out of her in a circle, striking both Jack and Anna. Elsa feels a small amount of relief after releasing some of her power, but her relief turns into horror as she sees the result of her magic. Anna had fallen to her knees, making Elsa afraid that she had done the same thing to her as before. A man rushed in, someone Elsa had never met before, to help Anna. "Anna! Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." she insisted, looking over at her sister. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't..what happened to Jack?" Elsa said, her gaze turning slightly to the side to see the boy collapsed on the ground. She realized that she must have hit him as well, but something different had happened to him. Anna was recovering, but Jack clearly was not.

Something felt cold inside of Jack, which was strange. With his powers, he created the cold. He didn't feel cold, no matter where he was. This wasn't a normal sort of cold, either. It came from inside of him, spreading throughout his body and never ending. He also felt something wet on his body. Glancing down, he saw that the frost that was always covering his hoodie was gone. It had melted and become water, soaking into his clothes.

He reached over for his staff, which he had dropped when he fell. Grabbing it, he felt something wrong immediately. The staff helped him channel his powers. As soon as he grabbed it, he would normally be able to sense the breeze in the air and the water that was available to be frozen. This time, he felt nothing. He tried to channel his powers, to create some form of snow, but nothing came. His powers were gone, somehow taken away by the blow Elsa had given him. He touched his chest carefully, wondering if he had been injured at all. He seemed fine, but there was clearly something more going on.

"Who's the guy with the stick?" Kristoff asked, looking over at Jack. He thought the boy looked strange, with his weird clothes. His brown hair and brown eyes were normal enough, but the blue hoodie and light brown pants were strange. Jack was alarmed at his words, knowing that this guy had never started believing in him. He had been a challenging one to deal with in the beginning and he had done nothing to prove his existence to the guy since then. "You can see me?" Jack asked, still feeling strange.

Kristoff thought this guy was crazy. Why wouldn't he be able to see a man standing right in front of him? "Of course I can! What are you doing in Elsa's ice palace?" he asked, but Jack was still in shock. "Kristoff, be nice. You couldn't see him earlier so he didn't realize you decided to believe in him on your own." Anna said, but Jack shook his head. "Anna, this doesn't have anything to do with his belief in me. I think your sister's magic somehow took away my own." he said, sitting up and still holding his staff. It might be powerless, but it was the only thing he had left from his life with his sister. He knew he had a major problem now. Glancing towards the balcony, he could see Pitch smiling at them all. His greatest enemy was now powerless and unable to stop him. Pitch's victory was now guaranteed, no matter what happened to the girl. In fact, he probably didn't even need her anymore now that Jack was out of the way. Perhaps he should just let those soldiers kill her, since she refused to believe. It would be a fitting end for the snow queen. No one was left to stop him and now, he would rule over this world with his darkness and fear.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or ROTG

 **Here's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy. Thank you to Lifeisbeautufulandpretty and skyjadeprincess for favoriting this story! Also, thank you ENDDRAGON369 for another review! I love hearing from you every chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones.**

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were a bit concerned with their situation. They had agreed to come to this world and help, but they were not expecting the large group of living rocks that greeted them. Some of them even tried to convince Tooth that she was in love with North, a ridiculous statement in all of their minds. The song they sang did nothing to change their minds. It would take more than a song to get those two together. Not even Cupid could make that match work out, but these trolls seemed to have other ideas.

"Enough! We do not have time for these silly games, we need to find Jack." North said, throwing away the leaf clothes the trolls had tried to give him. Tooth thought they were sweet, even if they were wrong. "Thank you, these are just wonderful." she said, glancing down at the flower necklace she had been given. It wasn't quite as amazing as teeth, but it was still nice. "For once, I agree with North. Jack is our priority right now, so let's get to it." Bunny said.

Grand Pabbie was annoyed as well. He knew that the rock trolls were light-hearted and looking for entertainment, but he needed this group focused on the task at hand. "First, you must make good on your end of the deal. This darkness that is spreading throughout the world, we need you to stop it." he told them, glancing at the sky. It was night, but even so he could see no stars. the dark cloud that had started forming over Arendelle had reached their home.

North followed his gaze, looking up to the sky. He could see darkness, but he could not tell what the cause of it was. Sandy touched his shoulder, holding his hand out to show dream sand in his hand. Then, Sandy pointed at the sky and created an image of Pitch above his head. Realization sinking in, North realized that this was the reason for the feeling in his belly. Pitch was attacking this world and Jack was fighting on his own. "Pitch." he said, shaking his head and not explaining any further.

Bunny could feel the ominous presence as well, but he was prepared. As long as children believed, Bunny could take on anyone. North had said that people didn't believe in this world, but none of them had lost their powers so they were fine. Maybe the rock had been wrong, since they were all still strong and ready for battle. "This isn't over yet. I thought that it would end once he was gone, but he's never going to stop coming." Tooth said, some of her fairies hiding behind her.

North sighed and shook his head. "I told Pitch before and now I will tell you again. As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear. No matter how dark things may seem, we will not give up until everything is lost. Even then, we will keep fighting because it is the only way to protect the children of this world." he said, trying to inspire some confidence in the guardians. Tooth smiled, feeling encouraged from his words. North was right. She couldn't just give up because Pitch was here.

Sandy showed him a thumbs up, trying to tell him that he did well. Sandy understood how Pitch worked. The more fear the Guardians had, the more power Pitch gained. North's words were the perfect weapon to use. As long as the Guardians stayed confident and united, Pitch would not stand a chance against them. "Who is this Pitch? Jack mentioned him as well, but he did not get the chance to explain who he was." Grand Pabbie asked, watching the group carefully.

North looked back at the man that had brought them here, deciding it was his job to explain. "Pitch Black, also known as the boogeyman or the king of nightmares. He lives off of fear, bringing darkness everywhere he goes. Recently, he learned how to manipulate Sandy's dream sand, turning happy dreams into nightmares." The Guardians all looked serious about this man, knowing just how dangerous he could be.

"I should warn you, along with him there are other dangers in this world. Take a look around you and tell me, what season do you think it is?" Grand Pabbie asked, glancing at the group in front of him. He knew that the danger was great and it did not surprise him to hear about this Pitch. It explained the loss of control from Elsa, whose powers were so closely linked to her emotions. If this Pitch had created fear in her, he could have been the one to start this winter, even if it wasn't directly.

Bunny thought the answer to his question was obvious. Snow was on the ground and ice could be seen everywhere. It was freezing, almost as cold as it got at the Pole. "Obviously it's winter, mate. Even I know that it snows in the winter." Bunny said, getting annoyed with this pointless question. Grand Pabbie sighed and shook his head. "Actually, it is the middle of summer here. This winter has been caused by someone with magic very similar to Jack's. Unlike him, she was born with this power and she is not good at controlling it. I imagine that the influence of this Pitch Black caused her to lose control and start this change in weather." he explained.

Sandy thought that this was a problem. He remembered fighting side by side with Jack in the past. He knew just how strong Jack was. Dealing with someone just as strong with him along with Pitch would be challenging. Jack's frost had the power to freeze dream sand, and he imagined the girl could do the same thing. "We'll deal with her, no problem. Just relax and let us take care of it." Bunny said, confident in his skills as a Guardian.

Grand Pabbie shook his head, realizing he hadn't explained this too well. "Do not harm the girl. She might be afraid, but she does have a good heart and the potential to help the world around us." he told them, making Bunny feel disappointed. He had wanted to prove that he could beat Jack Frost. The two of them had always argued and this was his chance to prove that he was stronger than the winter spirit.

Their discussion was interrupted by a group of three people, walking into the home of the rock trolls. "Meet my family. Hey guys!" Kristoff said, waving at the rock trolls that had gathered around the Guardians. Much like with Jack, he was unable to see any of the people there, only his family. Out of the group, Olaf was the only one able to see them standing in the clearing.

"They're rocks." Anna said in amazement, looking at the rock trolls around them. Olaf shook his head. "Not all of them. Hi big bunny, and gold man, oh and that one looks like a colorful bird women. What about you? Hmm..maybe a pirate?" he said, leaving Anna and Kristoff staring at the snow man with looks of disbelief. "Olaf, there's nothing there." Kristoff said, making Anna shove him. "Don't you dare destroy his dreams. You know what he's like." she said.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, remembering Olaf's biggest dream. "Yeah, I remember. The snow man that can't wait for summer." he said, shaking his head. "What's wrong with that? I mean, can't you just imagine how wonderful it will be?" Olaf asked, making Kristoff worry about him bursting into song again. Luckily, the snow man remained distracted by the invisible people in the clearing. "Kristoff!" one of the trolls shouted, running up to him. All of the other trolls rushed over as well, surrounding him and trying to see what had changed since his last visit.

"Rock trolls, that's what they are." Anna said, pleased to have finally remembered what they were. She had heard about them when she was a child, but she never expected to actually meet them. "He brought a girl!" one of the trolls shouted, causing the others to all rush over to her as well. "Let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." he added after inspecting her.

"Oi, enough with that. We don't have time for that song again." Bunny said, trying to stop them. It seemed to be too late, though. They were already surrounding them and despite the protests of the strangers, they started singing. North groaned, leaning back and feeling upset after having just gone through this. "Do they do this to everyone they meet?" Tooth asked, watching them continue. Sandy shrugged and created an image of a question mark as the snow man joined them. "I don't know, but they're Kristoff's family. He calls them the love experts." he said, startling the Guardians.

"So, you are the only one that believes in us, at least out of this group." North said, looking at the strange creature. It was a living object. He would have been more surprised if he hadn't met the rock trolls first, but it was still rather amazing. "Well, I guess so. I mean, you're here, right? It's rather hard to say something isn't real when you can see it." Olaf said, not understanding the question. The other Guardians looked at him, confused by his answer.

"We are Guardians. In order to see us, you must believe in us first." North said, thinking it might help get the point across. "Well, that makes sense. Hey guys, if you believe the pirate and bunny are here, you'll see them!" Olaf yelled out to his friends, now that the song had finished. They all jumped up when the girl collapsed, her hair turning even whiter than before.

"What is wrong with her?" North asked, looking towards the rock troll that had brought them here. "There is ice in her heart, put there by her sister. If it is not removed, she will turn into solid ice forever." Grand Pabbie said, explaining it to everyone here. "But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked, feeling worried about Anna. He had grown close to her throughout their journey and he wasn't ready to let her go.

The Guardians looked grave as well, worried about the girl in front of them. She had seemed like a nice girl, even if she didn't believe in them. "I cannot. I am sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head, that would be easy but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie explained. Kristoff looked even graver as he remembered the boy at the ice palace. He had been hit, too. Was his heart frozen? "An act of true love?" Anna asked, her voice weak.

"The boy, will he be alright?" Kristoff wondered out loud. He might not know the kid, but he had seemed dazed from being struck. Grand Pabbie looked at him, wondering who else had been hit with Elsa's magic. "Boy? Is there another with a frozen heart?" he asked. Kristoff was not certain, but he did have to explain it to them. "There was someone else there, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and light brown pants. By his hand was a wooden staff. I don't know why he was there, but I think he got hit by Elsa's magic too."

The Guardians looked alarmed, recognizing most of the description. The hair color and eye color might be a little bit off, but it sounded too much like Jack for it to be anyone else. Grand Pabbie's face looked grave as well, knowing exactly what happened. The boy cursed with magic had discovered what happened when his heart was frozen. Since the gift of magic was centered in the heart, his powers were also frozen, unable to protect him from this curse. It would only be a matter of time before Jack was frozen solid. Without someone in this world who truly loved him, there was no hope to save the boy.

 **Once again, please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to NooneMournsTheW1cked for favoriting this story! Also, thank you to CainLionheart for following. I feel as if Jack might be a bit OOC in this chapter, but I couldn't quite get it right and I don't like keeping you waiting for more. If you have any comments or suggestions, please review and tell me what you think!**

Pitch still hadn't left, even though Anna and Kristoff were gone. "The mighty Jack Frost has finally fallen! Never did I imagine that this girl would do my work for me. This worked out better than I imagined!" he said, taunting the former winter spirit. Jack was trying to stay quiet, not wanting to make Elsa believe in him. Once she believed in Pitch, it would be over. With all of her fear, it was very likely that she would give into him and work with him.

"I suppose I have stayed here long enough. Enjoy your demise, Jack Frost!" Pitch yelled, turning around and leaving as he laughed with pleasure. Jack had to do something to get back at him, something to get underneath his skin. He was already gone, though, so there was nothing Jack could do. He was left alone with Elsa in the room, her eyes staring at him in horror.

"I'm so sorry. I told you I was dangerous." she whispered, looking down at her hands. She had destroyed everything, her kingdom, her sister, and now even this boy. Her powers were out of control and she deserved to be captured. She was a monster. "You said before that I didn't understand. I think we both suffer from that right now." he said quietly, leaning back again and just relaxing. He was still cold, but he was getting used to it.

"I grew up in a castle. When I was young, I was best friends with my sister. One day, we were playing and I hurt her with my magic. I've kept myself locked in my room ever since that day, afraid of hurting her again." Elsa explained, realizing he did have a point. She hadn't exactly told him anything about her past, so she had no reason to expect him to understand. "I suppose that makes sense. Did you ever once consider that by hiding, you were making it worse? Fear is okay sometimes, but you need to learn to face it instead of hiding from it. By giving into your fear, you never learned to control your powers." Jack said.

Elsa felt uncomfortable, upset that he was criticizing her choice. He had magic too, but he never lost control like she had. He didn't live his life in fear of himself. Jack didn't isolate himself from the world, without a single friend to talk to. She had her parents, but they weren't someone her age. They weren't like her, not in the slightest. "You don't have the right to criticize me. You didn't live my life and it's not like you are any older than me." she said defensively, sitting down next to him.

"That is a fair point, but I still know more than you think. Just how old do you think I am?" Jack asked, sitting up and looking at her. Elsa looked at him and shrugged, not understanding the point of his question. "Eighteen?" she guessed, thinking he still looked rather young. The brown hair only seemed to make him look younger, but she didn't say anything about it. He was probably worried enough about his situation already.

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "That is what I look like, but no where near my real age. Try three hundred or so, if you really are that interested." he responded. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting this. She had barely known him and had made assumptions the whole time, thinking he always had control of his magic and that he was so much younger than her. She never once considered the possibility that he had struggled as well.

"Your family…" she whispered, thinking about Anna. Elsa could not imagine living that long, losing everyone you ever knew and cared about. Jack nodded, thinking about his recently regained memories. "I wasn't always magical. I had a family, a sister. I was always the irresponsible one, playing pranks and games. One day, I convinced my sister to go ice skating with me on the pond by our house. It was late in the winter, probably a bit too warm for the ice to stay frozen, but I wanted to have fun with her before the winter ended." he began, thinking about the day he was chosen.

Elsa felt sympathy for him. She had a sister, one who always wanted to spend time with her. As much as Elsa wanted to, she could never say yes to Anna's invitation. "The ice was too thin to hold our weight. It was cracking and she was about to fall in. I convinced her that we would play a game, in an attempt to calm her down and get her to safety. It worked and I managed to use this very staff to pull her out of danger, but in doing so my weight shifted onto the weak spot in the ice. I took her place and I died instead, drowning in the pond under the ice." he said, shaking his head. "The moon had other plans for me. I woke up, staring into its brightness and I heard its voice. He told me that I was Jack Frost and when I came out, I had this ability to make snow and frost. I used it to bring fun to children, letting them play and joining in myself." he told her.

Elsa sighed, realizing that while he had been through a lot it did not compare to her situation. "That is hard, but you do not understand what it is like to be completely alone for your entire life." she repeated, but Jack wasn't done yet. The cold was growing inside of him, but he ignored it to finish his tale. "There is something else that came along with my power. I'm certain you noticed my reaction to Kristoff seeing me, and to you speaking with me when I first came in here." he said, only making Elsa nod in response.

"People can only see me if they believe I exist. In my world, no one knew about me until a few weeks ago. I spent years watching people, unable to interact with them in any way. Every time I tried, they would walk straight through me as if nothing was there." Jack said, feeling lost just remembering it. It was still hard thinking about it and he knew it wasn't over quite yet. He had a long way to go to get the world to believe in him, but at least now he had a place to start. He smiled as he thought about Jamie, the nice boy who had held on to his belief until the very end. Jack was glad to have a kid like him that believed in him.

That smile faded as a shiver ran through his body, the cold intensifying and rushing through him. This was not right and Jack knew it. Even if he was used to being cold, this would be extreme. Elsa stared at him in alarm as she saw a familiar sight, a strand of hair changing color. She didn't understand why it had turned brown only to turn white again, but she couldn't deny that it was happening. "Hold on, Jack. You will be fine, I promise." Elsa said, grabbing his hand. She had hurt him, just like her sister all those years ago. This time, she wouldn't watch helplessly. Elsa was determined to make this right and heal Jack, something she had never figured out how to do on her own.

Jack smiled at her softly, glad to see that she had let go of some of her fear. There was hope for her yet, even with Pitch Black's influence still in this world. That was when the doors to the room burst open and two guards walked in, armed with crossbows to attack the queen. Elsa jumped up, her arms raised to protect herself and Jack. "Hey, looks like we've got more people to join in on the fun." Jack commented weakly, trying to keep the mood light. The guards looked at each other, seeming to be unable to believe the boy's stupidity. After a few moments, they turned their bows towards him, ready to attack if he moved to defend the queen.

"No! Please!" Elsa yelled, not wanting to see Jack hurt even further. One of the guards switched their focus to her, aiming and firing a single bolt to attack. Elsa's fear had begun to return, but this time she could feel small amounts of control over her powers. It wasn't much, but it was enough to allow her to destroy the bolt without harming the guard. "Stay away!" she yelled, throwing ice back in retaliation. Elsa was going to stop them, no matter what it took.

"Elsa, stop. Don't give into your fear, not over me. Promise me that you'll learn to see the fun in your magic." Jack whispered, realizing that this cold was not going to leave him. Whatever this spell was, it seemed like it was going to be the end. He could feel his body becoming numb with cold. It was shaking uncontrollably and he had lost the ability to feel his toes. He had shared his story with this girl and even though they were different, his values had to live on. With powers like his, this girl had the potential to replace him as a Guardian. She had to learn to protect fun and joy in everyone. In order to do that, she had to see the fun in herself. Jack only hoped he could get her to see it quick enough.

Hearing his voice, so weak and desperate, made Elsa hesitate. Jack needed help now and if she continued fighting, it would be too late. "I promise, Jack. Just hang on a few more minutes, I'll find help for you." she whispered back, turning towards the guards. "Queen Iduna and King Agnarr are still alive! The sorcerer was holding them captive in this castle the entire time!" a man shouted out, joining the attack. Elsa recognized him as Hans of the Southern Isles.

"I did not! My parents found me here and tried to help me." Elsa said, defending herself before realizing that she should probably remain silent. None of them would listen to her, not after what happened. "Please, leave Elsa alone! She doesn't deserve this treatment, she is just scared!" Iduna pleaded, having been brought into the room with Hans. She looked at her daughter, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the danger she was facing.

"Wait! If I promise to surrender and go with you, will you release my parents and find help for Jack?" Elsa asked, seeing how hopeless this was becoming. Hans nods, pleased to have a chance to bring the queen back to Arendelle. Once she was out of the way, he would only have to deal with Anna to get the crown. Elsa had brought this on herself and her sister deserved what was coming for being so gullible. The guards cuffed Elsa, the steel completely surrounding her hands and blocking her magic. Another one stepped forward and picked up Jack, who had fallen unconscious towards the end of the attack. "Keep that staff with him. It is special to him." Elsa told the guards, watching them pick it up and place it on the boy's lap in response. Together, the group headed back to the castle where they would find their fate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen or ROTG.

 **I've got an early update for you this week! More tests are coming up later, so I decided to get this edited and updated before I had to focus on classes for the week. Thank you to everyone who is still keeping up with this story! Once again, special shout-out to ENDDRAGON369 for your constant feedback every chapter. You make me want to update daily just to get more comments!**

Jaimie's life had gotten rather boring since Jack disappeared. Everything went on like normal, going to school and hanging out with friends. All of them did their best to act like nothing had happened, trying to move past all the nightmares and fear they had experienced. Jaimie never forgot and he could not get his mind off of Jack, even after all these months. Glancing at his drawing of the sledding incident, Jaimie wondered where Jack was and if he would be okay.

The easter bunny had shown up earlier this month, looking for Jack too. Jaimie had tried to get his friends to help, but most of them didn't think there was anything they could do. Jack had disappeared and it was as simple as that. He had talked to Bunny, trying to get any clues about what happened or where Jack was, but nothing came from the conversation. He had left, disappearing down a hole in the ground while Jaimie stood there feeling disappointed.

It was late at night and Jaimie was alone in his room. Sophie had fallen asleep a while ago, but Jaimie was feeling restless. The moon was shining bright in the sky, shining light in through Jaimie's window. He hadn't seen any of the Guardians since the day Bunny showed up. They probably didn't want to bother Jaime for help. He felt useless, unable to do anything since he was just a kid. Jack had become a friend to Jaimie, even if they had barely spoken to each other. Once Jaimie learned about Jack's powers, he knew that Jack had always been here with him. Jack had given Jaimie so much fun over the winter, with snow days, snow ball fights, and chances to go sledding with his friends. Even when he was careless, Jack was there to guide him into safety, just like he had during the sledding accident a few months ago.

Sighing, Jaime climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. Staring at the sky, he wondered what Jack was doing. It was summer now, no snow in sight. Jack probably got bored when it was hot like this, since he couldn't really make much snow for the kids during summer. Jaimie found himself wishing it could be winter all the time, so he could keep playing with Jack Frost. Magic like his was amazing and he had so much fun when Jack was around.

Suddenly, something strange began to happen in Jaimie's room. Standing in the moonlight, a shadow seemed to appear. Instead of being black like one of Pitch's creations, this one was white and seemed to blend in with the moonlight. Jaimie had to squint at it to be certain it was there. The shape seemed to look like a person, but he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, or young or old. It stared straight at Jaimie while Jaimie's jaw dropped open in shock. It was just like when Jack made it snow in his room, the sudden ability to see something that hadn't existed before.

"Hello, Jaimie." a voice said, coming from the figure. Even with the voice, Jaimie still couldn't determine any defining characteristics about it. He was confused as well, having been told that he could only see what he believed in. Jaimie did his best to believe in as many things as possible because of that, but this wasn't something he had heard of before. Jaime knew he shouldn't be able to see it, but he couldn't deny that it was here. "Who are you? How can I see you?" Jaimie asked, worried that this was another of Pitch's creations. If he had returned, Jaimie was certain that he would come after him and his friends again.

The figure seemed to smile at him, amused with the questions. "Do you believe in the moon, Jaimie?" it asked, almost making Jaimie laugh. How could he not believe in the moon? It was in the sky every night, something that was impossible to miss. "Well, duh. It's right out there." he said, pointing out to the sky behind him. "If you believe in the moon, then you believe in me. I am known by many names, most commonly as the Man in the Moon or Manny. This is the first time I have been able to show someone my true form in nearly a thousand years. Even now, I am only a shadow of what I used to be and my time is limited." Manny replied.

Jaimie still didn't understand, but he thought that this was amazing. He was the first person to see this thing in so long. It made him special, told him that he was needed for something. This guy was like the Guardians, but something seemed different to Jaimie about him. "So, are you a Guardian?" he asked, trying to remember if North or Jack had mentioned him before. Jaimie didn't think any of them had, but he could be wrong. He had been having a lot of fun when Jack started creating ice for them to sled on, so he could have missed something.

"I suppose you could call me one. If you wish to think of me as one, I was the very first. Unlike the other Guardians, I was born with my power and my connection to the moon. How this came to be is unimportant, but I am the creator of the other Guardians. I watch over them and give them guidance when needed. Now, they are facing a danger which they do not fully understand, from the world in which I was born." Manny explained, but it only left Jaimie with more questions. He didn't want a vague explanation of where he came from, Jaimie wanted to know the full story.

He looked down at the ground, his hands clenched in fists. He had been so useless these past few months, wanting to help Jack but getting no where. Even if this guy was giving him the chance to do so, Jaimie couldn't trust him. Jaimie didn't know if he was working with Pitch or not, not without the Guardians to tell him the truth. Jaimie had to have more information if he was going to decide for himself to trust him or not. "That's not enough. Tell me where you came from! How were you born with magic?" he asked, his voice getting louder. Jaime knew he might wake up his family, but that wasn't his focus right now.

Manny looked at the boy, understanding his pain. He had seen the damage done to these children by Pitch, while they fought so hard to save their own world. The boy had earned the right to hear his story, even if it used up some of their already limited time. "I was born in a kingdom many years ago, a kingdom that is known as Arendelle. I was a part of the royal family, loved by my parents and all who surrounded me. It took a few years for me to understand my powers, my ability to see into the future and predict the events that would befall my world. This power would grow stronger when the moon was high in the sky and wane when the sun rose, making me realize a pattern. Others saw me as strange when I tried to prevent my visions, thinking I was merely having nightmares. No one believed the truth, at least not at first." he began.

"You see, the world that contains Arendelle is different from ours. We live on parallel planes, connected but unaware of each other's existence. In Arendelle, a person can be born with magic. At the time, this was believed to be the only way someone could gain powers like mine. It was uncommon, but most people knew about it when I was alive. They feared these sorcerers and their mysterious powers which could either help or harm the world around them. As the next in line for the throne, no one wanted to believe that I had the power to be like them, like one of the sorcerers. With time, my power grew stronger and I began to grow more lonely and isolated from the world which refused to believe the truth."

"One day, I found myself in the forest trying to clear my head. I had just seen a terrible event in our future, one that would not happen for centuries to come, but it had shaken me up. I had seen our entire kingdom covered in ice and watched as a man arrived, riding on a cloud of dark sand. They all bowed down before this new king, a sorcerer like me who used magic of darkness. I found myself sitting in a clearing when the vision ended, trying to decide how to prevent this from happening."

"This was when I found my true power, my ability to grant magic to others. I had been wanting to talk out my plans with someone and I felt myself channel this power into the rocks that surrounded me. They were my first creations, the beings now known as rock trolls who protect the love in others. As time went on, I created others but soon discovered that no one could see them, not without belief. Within this period of experimentation, I created the very being I had sought to destroy, Pitch Black."

"Unlike the others, who had accepted their fate to be invisible to the world around them, Pitch grew angry with the world around him. He used his powers to become the personification of fear itself, feeding on it and allowing it to strengthen his powers. The rock trolls, the beings who knew of my vision, began to focus on a plan to stop him and reverse my gift to him. Unfortunately, right after I had created Pitch Black, my powers reached their peak and I became what I had been destined to be. As the rock trolls began to look for ways to take away the powers of my other creations in that world, my human form began to fade away and merge with the moon. It was here where I saw the connection between worlds, the existence of thousands of other places in need of help. Unable to bear the thought of destroying my home, I sent Pitch to one of these worlds and thought that my home would be safe for some time."

Jaimie had been listening silently, amazed at his tale. This was where Pitch had come from, what had caused all of this pain in the first place. Jaimie felt angry and wanted to blame Manny, but he could see the guilt in his face. Jaimie had moved to sit on his bed and as time went on, the figure seemed to solidify further. It was easier for him to see it now, but he never moved out of the moonlight.

"At this point in time, I was merged together with the moon, able to see everything happening in all worlds as the moon rose above them. This time, I was determined to prevent Pitch from causing any more damage to any of these worlds. His very existence was my fault so it was my responsibility to stop him. As I observed this world, I kept a close eye on people that would be able to handle the stress of protecting this world. It took time, but I eventually found my Guardians, the ones who would one day stand up and fight back against Pitch Black. This break had given Pitch hope, a time that was labeled as the Dark Times in this world. He only grew angrier once it ended, at both me and the Guardians."

"It wasn't until recently that I discovered Pitch alone was not responsible for the vision I had so many years ago. Another sorcerer had been born, one with powers much like Jack's. If left unchecked, she would grow strong and lose control of her powers, destroying the entire kingdom of Arendelle. I needed to find a way to train her, to have someone show her how to control herself. I meant to send Jack Frost to help her, but my portal opened in the wrong location. It brought him through along with Pitch Black, making matters even worse. Now everything is in place for my vision to come true." Manny explained, his head held low.

Jaimie didn't understand what he was supposed to do. He could tell that Jack was in trouble in this world, but Jaimie couldn't get there. Jaimie was just a kid, with no powers to help anyone. Even if he could become a Guardian, he wasn't sure that he would want it. Jaimie liked his life with his friends, even if he loved spending time with Jack and the Guardians. He wouldn't want to give that up, even if it was the only way to help this other world.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, looking at the Man in the Moon. His expression still looked so sad and Jaimie wanted to help, if he could. "Jack Frost has been struck with ice magic, freezing his heart and his powers. He needs someone to save him and I believe that only you have the power to do so." Manny said, not explaining how to save Jack. He was certain that the boy would do it on his own, without any prompting.

Jaimie felt afraid, hearing that Jack was in trouble. There was no way he was going to just sit around and wait for someone else to help him. Jaimie was going to go there himself. He had to save Jack. It was the least he could do after Jack had saved him and his friends. Nodding at Manny, he agreed to go to Jack. "I'll do it. Take me to Jack Frost."

 **Once again, please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story! I'm always happy when I see that people are following or favoriting my stories, especially if they leave reviews afterwords! Here is your new chapter for the week, I hope you enjoy!**

Pitch Black was in a good mood, realizing that today was the day his plan would be complete. His black cloud had grown and now it completely surrounded the entire kingdom. All of the fear created by Elsa had strengthened him enough to keep it in place no matter where he went. The snow had not stopped falling and while the queen didn't believe in him, she was still working with him unknowingly. After he had the belief of the rest of the citizens, he would no longer need her. In fact, he didn't need her now either.

Moving through the halls of the castle, he searched for the man in charge. Prince Hans had been his name. It was ridiculous that the red-headed princess had trusted him so completely, but it worked well for Pitch. This man wanted power, the ability to rule a kingdom. Add in a little fear to the advisors and it would be easy to get the queen executed. The prince already had the idea in mind, he just needed some support to follow through with his plan.

Carefully stepping inside during their meeting, Pitch started blowing some of his black sand at the men in the room. They had been discussing Elsa and what to do with the queen that had betrayed the kingdom. It was rather boring to Pitch, but he knew things were about to get interesting. The fear in the room was growing, now that the men were seeing images of just what the queen was capable of. Pitch was thrilled that he could even manipulate daydreams, images created from man's own imagination. It worked well to create enough fear to call for her execution as a traitor to the kingdom.

"Finally! Jack Frost is powerless to stop me, the Guardians are no where to be found, and the only one who might have grown strong enough to stand up for me is now going to be destroyed. She should have believed in me when she had the chance, the foolish girl." Pitch cheered, walking out of the room and now searching for the queen in her prison. He wanted to see the look on her face when she learned the truth of what her fate was. He wanted to absorb her fear as she heard about her approaching death.

He passed by a room that contained the other princess, the one Pitch thought was useless. He could sense that she was beginning to fear death as well, making Pitch smile as he walked by. Both sisters would be dead soon, that was an extra bonus. He had expected the other sister to fight back once Elsa died. Now, he didn't have to worry about either heir to the throne. It would be open for him to take and rule over this world, with fear keeping everyone in line.

For some reason, Pitch was beginning to wonder if things could have turned out differently. He had recognized this place as his home, the place he had grown up. The day he had gained his powers had been amazing, until he learned the cost of his power. No one could see him anymore, not any of his friends or even his family. It hadn't taken him long to find the man responsible, the prince of their kingdom at the time. No one had ever believed that the prince was a sorcerer and those that knew the truth could not share their warning with the kingdom. For Pitch, it was his own personal nightmare. He blamed the prince for his curse and later, he blamed the kingdom for not believing in him.

Being back here, he remembered the life he once lived as a normal human. His anger was still present, but so was a longing to return to a normal life where he didn't have to struggle to be seen. Perhaps he could have used simpler methods to be believed in, but Pitch had gone too far to turn back now. Standing in front of the queen's cell, he decided that nothing was going to change his mind anymore. He had this power, this curse, and he was going to use it to improve his life. He would not live like this anymore, hidden in the shadows and unable to interact with anyone. Today, people would believe in him once more and he would show the world, his world, that he was still alive.

Jack woke up, alone and cold sitting on a floor in what looked like a dungeon. He had to admit, it looked impressive, with metal bars surrounding him on two sides and a solid rock wall behind him. Even the wall had a small window, allowing a glimpse of the outside world to get in while providing the lack of hope for escape by blocking it with more metal bars. If only he had his powers, he could have some fun in here, causing some chaos for the guards to deal with.

Jack was relieved that he had his staff still, even if he couldn't do anything with it. He stood up to look around his cell, but that seemed to make the cold inside of him spread further. He managed to walk to the bed in his cell, nothing more than a board attached to a wall, before collapsing. "Jack, are you awake?" a voice asked from the cell next to him. He looked over and saw Elsa over there, her hands trapped in cuffs that were now chained to the wall. He wanted to help her, but he felt so weak and drained right now.

"I'm awake, but man do I feel awful." he commented, wondering why it was taking him so long to adjust to being without his powers. Sure, it was a major difference, but he should be able to handle it without too many problems. "I'm sorry. All of this is my fault, I thought they would help you." she whispered, looking dejected at the world outside. Jack could see the snow covering everything in the town and he thought it was amazing, but clearly she had other ideas.

"Looks like a lot of fun out there, doesn't it?" he asked, trying to cheer her up. He hadn't known her for long, but he didn't like it when anyone was sad. Fun was always his weapon against fear, loss, or any negative emotion. He had learned that when fighting Pitch, but it didn't seem to help this girl. "For whom? Everyone is in a panic because I froze everything in the middle of summer! We don't have enough supplies and with the harbor frozen, boats can't arrive to help sustain the kingdom." she argued, sitting down in the corner of her cell.

Jack was about to respond when he saw someone standing outside of their cells. Pitch Black had joined them and was staring at Elsa with an amused expression. "Jack Frost, what a surprise seeing you here!" he said, but Jack was worried about why Pitch had come. Jack knew that Pitch Black always had a plan. "What do you want?" Jack asked, no longer caring if Elsa saw Pitch or not. Elsa looked at Jack in confusion, not realizing that someone else was here with them.

"Oh nothing, just wanting to savor my victory. Did you know that they are going to execute the queen for treason? They just decided it in their meeting upstairs. Oh, and I almost forgot! Her sister is almost dead because of her magic! All of her greatest fears are coming true and you can do nothing to stop it, Jack Frost!" he gloated, only making Jack angrier. He ran forward towards the bars, clutching at them and trying to break free to get at Pitch. "Jack stop! It's pointless to try and break free from this prison." Elsa said, still not hearing Pitch's taunts.

Jack felt the cold surge through him again, making him shudder and collapse on the ground. He was still awake, but he felt so weak already. "You seem so confident, but I think you are forgetting something." Jack began, thinking back to their battle back home. There had been one key to defeating him, one that Pitch Black seemed to have forgotten. "You may have power and you may inspire fear in everyone, but you can be stopped. It wasn't the Guardians that defeated your nightmares, it was the children. Even if none of us are here to fight you, good will rise and fight against your fear." Jack claimed, holding on to hope. It was the one thing he had learned from the Guardians. He had to see the bright side of things and remember that not everything was lost.

Pitch Black seemed to back away after hearing Jack's words, looking unconcerned. "Bring all the children of this world if you want Jack, none of them will listen to you! They are already filled with my fear and will not listen to your ideas of fun, hope, and wonder." he proclaimed, walking out of the room and away from the prisoners. Elsa was staring at Jack with concern, unable to figure out what had just happened.

"We need the Guardians and fast. This world needs their help." Jack whispered, looking outside. It was morning, but he had no other option. Just because he couldn't see the moon didn't mean he couldn't ask it for help. "Manny, if you're listening, please send help. There is only so much I can do on my own." Elsa stared at him, wondering how to help Jack. He appeared to have gone crazy, talking to himself and now talking to the sky outside.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elsa asked, realizing that this might actually be normal for him. It wasn't like she had spoken to him much before. He might actually be insane, which would explain his inability to take anything seriously with her. Jack looked over at her, his brown eyes looking at hers. She was curious to know why his hair was changing back, but not his eyes. "Yes, sorry. Pitch was here and I let him get to me. I need to focus and control my fear. I can't let him win." Jack said, shaking his head.

Elsa was confused, not knowing who this Pitch was. She had never heard of him and she had definitely not seen anyone near the cells. Jack realized this and decided it was time to explain this to her. "Pitch Black has been an enemy of the Guardians for a long time. He likes to inspire fear in others by giving them nightmares or even just using his dark shadows to startle them. He has something planned for this world, something that I can't stop on my own. My friends, the other Guardians, might be able to help." he explained.

Elsa stared at him, realizing he was getting weaker. They were running out of time for him. She could tell that her magic had really hurt him, but she was powerless to fix anything. She wondered why she could destroy things so easily but struggled whenever she had to help others. It didn't seem fair in her mind, not when she wanted nothing more than to live a normal life.

Jack stared at her, knowing that she was once again feeling afraid and alone. He recognized that look on her face, the look of someone who felt like they had no purpose and no one to talk to in the world. He had felt that way himself, at least until he found his center. Even if he couldn't help her find her own center, he could try and bring some joy to her life. "Hey, Elsa, before hurting your sister, did you ever just use your magic to have fun?" he asked.

Elsa remembered back then, the happier times in her life. She did use her magic to play with her sister all the time. It was the one thing that could convince her to break the rules and sneak out at night to play. "Of course I did." she said, smiling to herself. Jack saw that smile and felt a small amount of hope for her. "Keep that feeling in mind, Elsa. Your magic doesn't have to be harmful, not if you don't want it to. If you are afraid of it, you'll let it control you. If you embrace it, you will control it and see the fun and joy it can bring you and your sister." he told her, wanting to bring her some joy. The guards would probably give her the news that Pitch had brought him. He wanted her to have something to focus on to keep her happy until the very end.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

 **This is my longest chapter yet! Thank you Hoytti for following my story. We are getting closer to the end and I'm getting excited to write more! I hope you are getting excited as well!**

The Guardians were now in a hurry, trying to get to Jack before it was too late. Grand Pabbie had explained to them what happened and how to fix it, but none of them knew if it would be possible. According to the rock trolls, only an act of true love could save Jack. While the Guardians were all friends with him, none of them could think of someone who loved Jack. He had never seemed to spend time with any girls, except Tooth. Even if he had, no one believed in him until just before he was brought here! It would take a miracle to stop this, but the Guardians were going to try.

Without the sleigh with them, they were forced to take Bunny's tunnels to travel throughout the world. The rock trolls had helpfully provided them with a map and directions to Arendelle, which made it a bit easier to reach Jack. What worried them was the cloud of dark sand above their heads, looking ready to burst at any moment. They had come here to fight Pitch, but it was obvious that his strength had grown since their last battle. Without Jack's ice powers, they didn't stand a chance against him.

"Alright, we're here." Bunny announced, the only one landing gracefully after their trip through the tunnels. All around them were people huddled together, seeking warmth. "Aww, look at their teeth! Do you see how well that one flossed?" Tooth commented, flying next to one of the children. As the child moved to follow her mother, she walked through Tooth, leaving all the Guardians staring at her in shock. Outside of the incident with Pitch recently, they hadn't found a child that refused to believe.

Tooth looked upset, landing on the ground instead of hovering in the air like normal. "She didn't see me. They don't believe…do you think Pitch has already won?" she asked, staring at the sky. North stepped forward, his hand gripping her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "Not a chance, Tooth. Let's go get Jack and take Pitch down. I've had enough of his nightmares for one year." Together, the Guardians nodded in agreement and began walking towards the large castle in the distance. That was where they would find Jack and hopefully, another way to thaw his heart.

Jaimie landed in a strange place, with Manny gone. He had warned Jaimie that he would vanish as soon as the moon's light was gone. Jaimie had been prepared, but he didn't know where he would end up. Looking around, he could tell that it was a cage of some kind. He could hear a girl crying nearby, hunched over in the cage next to him. As he looked around some more, he saw Jack, or at least he thought it had been Jack.

It was a perfect ice sculpture of him, every detail of Jack Frost frozen in ice. Jaimie would have thought it was amazing if he hadn't just spoken with Manny. Jaimie had been told that he would arrive right next to Jack and that he had to hurry. From what Jaimie could see, he was already too late. "Why? Why did I have to be born with this curse?" he heard the girl whisper, but he was too focused on Jack to help her.

He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks as he stared at the boy he had played with. Without Jack, Jaimie would be alone. Who would be there to help him believe? Who would stop Pitch when he came back? Jaimie had relied on Jack so much, he had never even considered what would happen if he didn't save Jack. He crawled over to his frozen form, hugging Jack to say goodbye. He had lost his friend and he didn't even get the chance to thank him for his help.

As he did so, he heard a man talking in the background to the girl next to them. He said that the girl would soon be killed if she didn't stop this winter. His focus was taken away from Jack and brought to the girl who was being given this terrible news. He wanted to help, but he didn't think he could. He was just a kid, as powerless as always. If only Jack was here, he would know what to do. Jaimie watched the man walk away and then continued to stare as her cuffs froze, snapping apart. "Whoa." he breathed, amazed at her power.

Elsa had been panicking ever since Jack froze completely. She had been speaking with him, trying to find a way to calm down and control herself when he suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence. It was only when she looked at him that she saw the end result of her magic. She had frozen him completely and now she was alone, with no one to help her. Hans said she would be killed for what she had done, but she refused to let that happen. She broke free, her emotions still running wild as she ran out of her cell and into the storm she had created. Anna was still out here somewhere, suffering just like Jack had. Elsa had to help her and save her sister, somehow.

Jaimie watched her run outside, unaware of what was happening behind him. Jack was slowly getting up, feeling stronger as his body unfroze. He had felt the cold increasing, knowing that he was getting close to the end, but he had wanted to keep Elsa calm for as long as possible. Now that he was unfrozen, he could feel his powers return. He sat up and grabbed his staff, grinning as he realized he could get free and stop Pitch now. That was before he saw Jaimie in front of him, the boy that was supposed to be back in his world with his friends.

"Jaimie? What are you doing here?" Jack asked, catching the boy's attention. Jaimie turned around, shocked to hear Jack's voice. Seeing him standing there, his pale white hair and staff in hand, made Jaimie want to cry again. "Jack!" he cheered, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. Jack was surprised at his reaction, but after a moment he wrapped an arm loosely around Jaimie and returned the hug. "Hey, I missed you too kid. Are you up for a little fun?" Jack asked, trying to find a way to get Jaimie to safety. This entire town was about to become a battle zone and he didn't want Jaimie in the center of it.

"You wouldn't believe what happened! I was sitting in my room and then the moon appeared in front of me. He was awesome, telling me about how he made all of the Guardians. If it wasn't for him, I never would have found you!" Jaimie said happily, his voice filled with excitement. He hadn't seen Jack in months and Jaimie didn't want to miss any more time. When they got back, Jaimie was ready to have snow ball fights and build snow forts with Jack Frost and his other friends. Maybe he would even get to see Santa's workshop in the north pole.

Jack was a little surprised to hear his statement about the moon. Jack couldn't even count all the times he had asked the Man in the Moon for answers, always hearing nothing in response. Jaimie sure was a special kid if Manny decided to talk to him. "That's great Jaimie. Tell me, how do you feel about heights?" Jack asked, having finally thought of a place for Jaimie to stay away from the town. The rock trolls had seemed pretty isolated. Jack hoped he could convince them to watch Jaimie for him, just until they dealt with Pitch.

"Uh, why?" Jaimie asked, wondering what Jack had planned. He watched Jack step forward and press his hand on the wall, covering it in ice. Jack stepped back, this time using more power to blast through the stone. He held his staff in front of him in both hands, pressed solidly against the ground as he channeled his ice towards the wall and blasting a hole through to the other side. "Wow, that was so cool! You were just like the lady from before!" Jaimie cheered, jumping in his excitement.

Jack heard his words and looked over to the other cell where Elsa had been. He had forgotten about her, something he felt a little guilty about. Jaimie had distracted him, but Jack still should have remembered the girl with magic in the cell next to him. He felt relieved that she had gotten away from this place. Maybe she would be safe now, able to find a place where she could learn to control her magic.

"That was only step one. Are you ready for the real fun?" Jack asked, grinning at Jaimie. He held out his hand toward the child, waiting for the kid to come closer. He would need to focus on keeping Jaimie close to him if he was going to keep him safe. Jaimie nodded in excitement, ready for an adventure with Jack Frost. He grabbed Jack's hand and felt Jack pull him closer. "Alright, get on my back and don't let go. I've got something cool to show you. Have you ever met a troll before?" Jack asked, feeling Jaimie climb onto his back. Jack gripped Jaimie's leg tightly before taking off, feeling awkward carrying both the kid and his staff. He managed to make it work, even if it wasn't the most comfortable situation for either of them.

Jaimie was in awe, unable to answer Jack's question as he began to realize he was flying. Not just sliding quickly across the snow, like he did in his sleigh, but actually flying! He laughed loudly, happy to be able to experience something no other kid got the chance to see. "We're almost there, Jaimie. Just hang on a little bit longer." Jack said, making Jaimie feel disappointed. He wasn't getting tired, not at all. He wanted to keep flying with Jack, but it was obvious that there was something else going on. Jaimie could see the giant black cloud in the sky, reminding him of the black horses that had been with Pitch Black. Jaimie didn't want to see what that cloud would do.

Jack landed carefully, his staff hanging by his side and his other hand still supporting Jaimie's leg. "Alright, kid, looks like we're here. Hey, trolls come on out!" Jack shouted, seeing that they were all rocks right now. Jack didn't have time to deal with their stubbornness, not when Pitch was back in Arendelle doing who knows what to the people there. He stabbed his staff on the ground, which was already covered in snow created by Elsa, and began freezing everything underneath it. Even the snow gained a layer of frost on top as his magic spread towards the rocks.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jaimie asked, seeing the frost but not understanding the point. They were standing in a small clearing, surrounded by small, round rocks. Jaimie thought that while the rocks were interesting, there wasn't much here to do. It wasn't until the rocks began moving that Jaimie realized why Jack had brought him here. All of them moved at once, seeming to be avoiding Jack's magic as they did so. Once they stopped moving, Jaimie could see faces, arms, and legs on all of them.

"Whoa, they are actually alive! Jack did you see what they did? The rocks they-" Jaimie was saying, but he was interrupted by Jack's laughter. He had expected Jaimie to get excited, but the kid was taking it to a new level. Even the trolls had been amusing, trying so hard to dodge his frost. After everything he had gone through, he had needed a chance to laugh at something. "Jack Frost, I see you have returned." the old troll from earlier said.

"Hey, glad to see you're still around." Jack commented as a greeting. Grand Pabbie was not amused, but he did his best to remain calm. "You have just missed your friends. I assume that they found you in Arendelle?" he asked, knowing that Jack could not have unfrozen without true love. Grand Pabbie didn't think his friend's love for him was strong enough, but it was possible that he had been wrong. "Wait, the Guardians are here? He actually listened to me?" Jack asked, glancing up at the sky. He didn't expect Manny to listen. Jack was normally ignored, but he was grateful that his prayer had been answered this time.

Grand Pabbie sighed, realizing it was pointless to try and have a serious conversation with this one. "Listen, Jack, there is a great darkness in this world that you need to go and help stop. Your friends need you." he told Jack, looking down at his hand. He had spent the night thinking about the scroll again, the reversal spell still an option. After all of these years, it might be necessary to use it in order to save the kingdom. Grand Pabbie just didn't know if he had altered it enough to allow the victim to retain their memories.

Jack nodded, focusing on his problem once more. "Uh, Jack, do you know what he's talking about? Is Pitch back?" Jaimie asked, gently tugging on Jack's hoodie. Smiling, Jack kneeled down in front of Jaimie, not wanting to kid to be scared. "Don't worry, Jaimie. I'll take care of Pitch and then I'll come right back for you. We'll go home together, okay?" he said, staring into Jaimie's eyes. Grand Pabbie realized that maybe it had been the child that had saved Jack, but he remained silent. It was necessary to calm the child before sending Jack on his mission. Grand Pabbie only wished he had someone more responsible to give it to, but he had limited options at the moment.

Jaimie nodded and hugged Jack again, not wanting him to leave so soon. "Good. I'm not leaving here without you." Jaimie said, holding on to Jack's promise. He would see the winter spirit again, Jaimie was certain of it. The troll seemed to want Jack's attention, so Jaimie stepped back and let them talk. He was not needed anymore, not in this battle. Smiling, Jaimie wondered exactly what had happened to bring Jack back. Maybe there was something magical about himself after all.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of ROTG or Frozen, even though I have borrowed their characters.

 **I am in a super good mood right now! I got three reviews for the last chapter and I just got a few reviews on some of my other stories! Thank you to ENDDRAGON369, AnthroDragon, and DeafVaderWattpad for your reviews. I hurried and got this finished a day earlier than planned after reading all of your kind words.**

Iduna and Agnarr were together, that was something at least. They had been grabbed by the guards that invaded their daughter's ice palace and brought back to Arendelle. The guards that should have listened to their king and queen appeared to be following the orders of some prince, who told them to have the king and queen locked away in the castle. The room wasn't one of their normal prisons, but with Elsa and Jack being brought in at the same time, there simply wasn't enough room to hold all of them.

"Agnarr, do you think Elsa is okay?" Iduna asked, sitting on the floor in the room. It had been one of the guest rooms in the castle, but it had been altered for the purpose of holding them. The door was locked from the outside, keeping them imprisoned within. Iduna didn't mind the imprisonment, as long as she could convince herself that her daughters were safe. Agnarr, while he hoped for the same thing, was a bit more of a realist. He understood why the people were terrified and why they had even chosen to lock up their king and queen. They were desperate to stop this winter, no matter the cost.

"Elsa is a strong women, capable of many things. We'll all get out of this, somehow." King Agnarr said, hoping to reassure his wife. He wasn't too confident in his words, but he wanted his wife to believe them. If one of them could be calmed it would make this whole situation easier. In reality, the king knew that Elsa would be viewed as a monster while Iduna and he would be viewed as conspirators to causing this winter. All of them would be hanged for their crimes, if the prince ruling over everyone could convince the people of these crimes.

Iduna heard the tone of her husband's voice and understood that he was only trying to reassure her. She knew him well enough to tell when he was lying for her sake and when he was speaking the truth. She got up and walked over to the king, who was staring out the window at the ominous dark cloud in the sky. Iduna wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him, wanting to let him know that they would stay together no matter what happened. Agnarr covered her hand with his own, smiling briefly from having her nearby. As they stared outside, neither of them were prepared for what was about to happen. The cloud had begun to start raining down on their kingdom and neither of them could stop it. Black specks fell from the sky and no one knew what they would do to the citizens of the kingdom.

Pitch was angry with himself. He had let Jack Frost get to him, and he had underestimated the young queen. He had walked away, just for a moment, and when he returned both prisoners had escaped. He would have tried to find someone to retrieve them, but it would take too much time. Not everyone believed in him yet, so it would be hard to find a guard that could see and hear him.

Pitch walked outside, staring up at the sky. This was not the end, not by any means. He still had his cloud of darkness, ready to spread fear around the kingdom. The eternal winter had not ended either, so it would help further their fear and empower his darkness. Pitch needed to work quickly if he was going to succeed now, but it didn't change his overall plan. All was not lost and he could still salvage the situation.

He smiled as he passed by a boy with blond hair, who appeared to be talking to a reindeer. Perhaps it was time to give him some fear as well and let him join the town in its downfall. Pitch grew a cloud of black sand in his hand, trying to mimic Sandy's dream sand. When the ball wouldn't completely form, Pitch grew impatient and angry. He blew across what remained of the ball in his hand, sending it flying towards the boy. Pitch watched as his eyes seemed to focus on something in the distance and he began running into the center of the storm, towards the castle.

Pitch followed him, deciding he had to work quickly to finish his plan. His cloud was ready and no one was there to stop him. Even if Jack had somehow recovered his powers, he would not be able to stop the rain of darkness Pitch planned to create. Everyone would be flooded with fear, surrounded by images of their greatest fears come to life. Once these fears had finished playing their course, they would look into the sky and see what remained of the cloud, letters spelling out Pitch Black. He wanted everyone to know his name and understand that he controlled fear.

Pitch Black landed in the center of town, being ignored by most but receiving some frightened looks from children nearby. He had made progress before, but this would take it to new levels. Once he was finished, even adults would believe in him. "It is time for this world's era of peace to end. Pitch Black's reign shall now begin!" he yelled out, making a few of the believers back away in fear. Pitch looked up to the sky, his arms spread wide as he began his spell. His black dream sand rained from the sky, falling down onto everyone below and beginning the world of nightmares for everyone.

Elsa had been feeling alone and scared, causing the storm around her to grow. She had hurt Jack and it was very likely that Anna was suffering as well. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Anna had been frozen too. Elsa would be so lost and she would never forgive herself. She looked up at the sky, trying to see any sign of hope that she was controlling her magic. All she could see was wind, snow, dark clouds, and Jack. Wait a second, Jack was up there?

She stared at him for a moment, feeling a surge of relief. He was okay and it looked like he had a friend with him. His hair was back to its normal white and he seemed to be flying away from Arendelle. Elsa thought it must have been to get away from her, but she couldn't blame him. At least he was okay now. It gave her hope for herself and Anna. Maybe she could do good with her powers.

Elsa was a little calmer now and so was the storm. It hadn't stopped completely, but it wasn't raging out of control around her anymore. Elsa smiled to herself, feeling proud that she had accomplished even that much. Focusing, she tried to remember Jack's advice. Unlike her parent's words that tried to get her to be cold and unfeeling, he had told her to be happy and optimistic. Elsa called on some of her happy memories, times from her childhood when she could play with Anna without fear of hurting her. She was almost to the point of reigning in her magic when something changed around her.

Elsa opened her eyes and stared at the sky, which now had black sand falling in addition to the snow. Elsa had a foreboding feeling about this black sand and knew she had to hurry and get to Anna before it was too late. That was when she heard Hans yelling from behind her. "Elsa! You can't run from this!" he called out, making her shake her head. She didn't want this life anymore. She just wanted to return to her ice castle where she could learn to control herself and never harm anyone ever again.

"Just take care of my sister." Elsa responded, deciding to leave and protect herself. Hans should be enough to keep Anna safe, even if he was just as crazy as Anna. They both believed they loved each other at least, so that should be enough to make them keep each other safe. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." he explained. Elsa had expected to hear this, but it didn't stop it from bringing back her distress from earlier. Anna was in danger, because of her magic.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead, because of you." Hans told her, making Elsa freeze in shock. It couldn't be true, not after Jack had recovered. Anna couldn't have just died, not so easily. "No." she breathed, her pain reaching new heights and creating a wave of power from her that finally stopped the blizzard completely. Elsa was on the ground, desperately trying to convince herself that Hans was lying, but it didn't do any good. Jack had ice powers as well. Perhaps they had protected him at the end and allowed him to return to normal.

She saw the black sand get closer to the ground and them, but Elsa no longer cared. All she wanted was her sister, but it was too late to help her in any way. Suddenly, Elsa hears a familiar voice call out from behind her. "No!" Anna screamed, blocking Hans' sword. Seeing her sister, Elsa realized that Anna had been okay, that if she had just focused and looked a little bit harder she could have saved her sister. "Anna!. No…no, please no." she cried, throwing her arms around her sister's frozen form. She looked just like Jack, crystalized in ice.

Slowly, Elsa begins to feel Anna's body warm up. Her form returned to normal, back to flesh instead of ice. Elsa felt so much relief and she could not bring herself to release her sister. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked, unable to believe that Anna would want to help after all these years of ignoring her. "I love you." Anna said, as if that explained everything.

Olaf and Kristoff had come up to them sometime during the storm. Elsa realized she had to hurry now, the sand was falling slowly but it had almost reached them. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf said, realizing how Anna was still alive. Thinking about everything that had happened and Jack's advice, Elsa finally understood. Her emotions and how she felt about herself decided if she would control her power or not. Looking down at her hands, she decided that she could control her magic. She would protect her family, no matter what it took. "Anna, I'm going to need you to trust me. Stay still and whatever you do, do not step away from me!" Elsa called out, standing up straight and raising her hands over her head. She felt the magic surge inside of her, this time answering her call instead of coming on its own. She channeled it, creating a dome of ice around herself, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. It would protect them from the darkness raining down. Only time would tell them what would happen to the rest of the kingdom.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

 **Alright, after this one I think I have about four more chapters left! Thank you to everyone who is still reading and keeping up with this story! It means a lot to see so many people reading this every time I add another chapter.**

Jack was getting ready to return to Arendelle, but he still had to finish talking with Grand Pabbie. "Jack, I may not be able to go with you, but I will leave you with this to aid you in your battle." the rock troll said, holding out his hand. Jack frowned, not certain how helpful a piece of paper would be. "Uh, thanks?" he said, shrugging and shoving it into his pocket. Grand Pabbie sighed, knowing that it would be hard to tell Jack about this.

"That is a spell that can remove the curse of magic, from those that were cursed with it anyway." he told Jack, shaking his head. "I very nearly used it on you, to relieve you of the suffering all cursed magic users face." Grand Pabbie added. Jack pulled the scroll back out again, staring at it in shock. This small sheet of paper could do so much. He remembered how his powers had been labeled as a curse by the trolls, something he had fought against believing the whole time. He could still remember how hard it was to console Elsa, the girl who struggled with even controlling her magic. Even the years he had spent invisible to the world echoed that belief that he had been cursed, not chosen.

On the other hand, Jack had been able to do so much with his magic. He had brought fun to the world and smiles to children's faces. Even if they couldn't see him, Jack was happy just to let others have fun. As long as everyone was enjoying themselves, Jack was content with just observing the world around him. "I told you before, I was chosen not cursed. Maybe you need to rethink your beliefs, because this power is more like a gift than a curse." Jack responded, shaking his head. He would not be giving up his powers anytime soon.

Grand Pabbie sighed, knowing that the boy would answer this way. Even if he didn't understand, he had come to learn that Jack was different than the other cursed sorcerers that had once existed in this world. Even the Guardians he had brought here were different, always seeming to be happy with the life they lived. "Perhaps you are right, but I am old and it is hard for us to change our ways. If that is truly how you feel, then use your gift and help save our world." he said, looking off in the distance. He could see the cloud falling, raining darkness on the ground around them. The trolls' rock form would protect them, but there was nothing to protect the people of Arendelle.

Jack followed his gaze towards the kingdom, realizing exactly what had to be done. "Wind, take me to Arendelle!" he yelled, jumping off the ground and waving goodbye to the troll. Jaimie would be upset that he hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye, but this was urgent. Jack only hoped that the rock trolls would be able to protect him from what was about to come.

It didn't take long for Jack to get back, but even in that time the sand had already reached the ground. During his flight, Jack had continuously tried to freeze and destroy the sand, but the most he could do was create paths of safety for himself. Nothing seemed to eliminate all of the sand. Looking at the people around him, Jack Frost realized that he had come just a moment too late. The people here were hunched over, clutching their heads in their hands. Jack realized that they must be seeing something within their minds, that it worked a lot like Sandy's dream sand. This time, it was creating nightmares while people were still awake.

"Pitch! Where are you?" he yelled out, searching for the man responsible. He continued blasting the sand to keep it from himself, but even with his powers he couldn't protect everyone. He flew up again, landing on a roof nearby to get a view of the town. He couldn't see Pitch anywhere. Scanning the ground, he did see something else unusual. A dome of ice was in the middle of the harbor, and Jack was certain that Elsa had created it. He flew over, wanting to see if she was still okay unlike everyone else.

"Elsa, are you in there?" he yelled, knocking on the dome with his staff. He was careful not to break it, but her ice seemed pretty sturdy. "Jack?" she responded, her voice muffled by the ice. Jack felt some relief when he heard her respond. At least someone in this town was safe from the sand. "Hang on just a little longer! I'm going to find Pitch and stop him!" Jack promised, looking back towards the town. He didn't know how he was going to find Pitch, but he was determined to stop this madness. People weren't meant to live with this much fear in their lives. He had seen the results in Elsa and he wasn't going to let it happen to everyone else.

"Jack, wait! We need to wait for this to pass, then try and stop him. It is too late and the damage is already done." Elsa responded, but Jack shook his head. Elsa seemed calmer than before, which was good, but she still didn't understand what it meant to be a Guardian. "Hey, who are you talking to anyway?" another voice responded. Jack sighed, realizing that it was the guy from earlier that refused to believe. He didn't have time to deal with that right now.

"Sorry, Elsa, but I'm not ready to give up. I'm a Guardian, chosen to protect the children of the world. It doesn't matter if this isn't my world, the children here still need my protection! It is time that they saw how easy it is to fight fear with fun!" he yelled, jumping away from the dome and staring at something familiar in the distance. Gold sand was visible in the sky, sand that was attacking the darkness. "Sandy! That's where you are." Jack said, keeping that spot in mind. "Listen, Elsa. I need you to get rid of this excess ice. People are afraid right now and they need something to ease that fear, even if it is only slightly. I know you can do it, just believe in yourself." he said, getting some kind of an idea.

Jack knew that it wouldn't stop the sand, but it would get rid of one of their fears. People here seemed to be terrified of this winter, so it would make them feel safer if it was gone. Without waiting to hear her response, Jack hurried off towards the other Guardians. Elsa had heard his words and Jack couldn't give her anything else to help. Right now, his friends needed him more than she did. He took off, ready to join them and face off against Pitch once more. This time, they would stop him and win this battle. Jack had a secret weapon that Pitch would never see coming.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to 101Asa, gufi8181, Tsukishiro Sayuki, and ENDDRAGON369 for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Oh, and to 101Asa, sorry about any grammar mistakes. This story is edited by me, so they are my fault. Feel free to point out anything specific you see and I'll try and go back and edit it.**

It was obvious that they were losing this battle. Sandy was their greatest weapon against this sand, and he was beginning to get tired. The others stood ready to fight it, but it wasn't like fighting against the nightmares. None of them could kill sand and only Sandy could purify it and turn it into normal dream sand. North had his swords out, ready to face Pitch and any sand that had an actual form. Bunny stood by his side, also looking for a fight. All of them looked grim while Sandy lashed out with his gold sand, keeping the dark sand from hitting them.

"We can't keep this up forever, mate. What are we going to do?" Bunny asked, realizing that they had come too late. Pitch was clearly causing this and it took all of their powers to protect themselves. They couldn't help anyone in the kingdom and they hadn't even been able to find Jack. North looked over at Bunny, feeling overwhelmed as well. Tooth had been hit with the sand already and even Sandy hadn't been able to bring her out of whatever nightmare Pitch had created. She was sitting on the side of the road, hunched over like the rest of the citizens. It was after she fell that the Guardians realized they could be affected by the sand as well, so they began fighting to protect themselves.

North knew that even though they were tired, they had to keep going. Jack needed them as did the rest of this town. "Now is not the time to give up! We will fight until the very end, until every last child has given up their belief in us." North yelled, standing tall from within their group. As he looked up, he saw a sign of hope. Blue ice shot across the sky, freezing and destroying a path of sand in the air.

"Jack!" North cheered, relieved to see that he was okay. Jack grinned and landed next to them, his staff held in front of him and ready to battle. "Hey guys. Nice work Sandy, keep it up!" he yelled, sending another burst of frost into the sky. "I see you are being as helpful as ever, Bunny." Jack taunted, irritating him. "Yeah, like you could do any better! I don't see you swinging you staff around without magic to block this sand." Bunny replied, upset that his weapons didn't work against the sand. He had tried, but it had no effect. Only Sandy had been able to do anything. Even North's swords had no effect on the sand.

"Enough both of you! Now is not the time for your bickering, we need to focus on getting these people to safety." North said, feeling like they had a chance now that Jack was with them. Looking around, the others seemed to agree, but Jack was frowning and staring at the sky. "It won't work, all of them have already been hit with the sand. Elsa was right, we don't have another choice." he said, holding something in his fist. North was curious to know what it was and who this Elsa girl was, but he had a bigger issue to deal with.

"Jack, what happened to all of your hope? A Guardian does not give up when things look bleak. We stand and fight to protect the children, no matter the cost." North claimed, but Jack still shook his head. "This cloud spreads farther than you think, North. I came from outside of the kingdom and it was still reaching out that far." he replied. "Look, just trust me this once. I've been here longer than you and I have a plan. Where's Tooth anyway?" Jack asked, realizing they were missing a member of their group.

North glanced at Tooth, still trapped in some kind of nightmare on the edge of the road. Others walked through her, unable to see the girl they didn't believe in, but they were still wearing looks of terror on their face. Some were running and screaming in fear while others just sat silently and let that fear overtake them. "She was hit by the sand." North said after a moment. Jack followed his gaze and stared at his friend, feeling saddened to see her in this state. "Jack, how are you here? I thought your heart was frozen." North asked, remembering what the rock trolls had told him.

Jack didn't exactly know himself. He had meant to ask the trolls about it, but he had been in too much of a hurry to get back to the town. He remembered his body freezing, the ice slowly covering him while he tried to conceal what was happening from Elsa. It had gone away suddenly, replaced with a feeling of warmth. After recovering, he had sat up and saw Jaimie. "I don't know. Wait, what do you mean my heart was frozen?" he asked, curious to know how they had found out what happened.

Jack didn't get his answer as more sand started falling down. He swung his staff, sending blue ice through the sky and shattering it along with the sand. Sandy attacked as well, lashing out with whips made of gold dream sand and fending off the darkness. It seemed to be slowing down, even if it wasn't finished yet. Now that they had taken care of the immediate problem, they had another break to talk.

"The trolls told us about it. You were hit with ice magic, which froze your heart. As a result, your powers were frozen as well and you would turn completely to ice without an act of true love." North explained. Jack was confused, trying to think of someone who could have performed this act of love. Elsa had been too far away and she didn't love him, at least he didn't think she did. She seemed to yell at him more than anything, so she wasn't an option. Then, there was Jaimie. He had appeared randomly in Jack's cell, sometime after he had frozen completely. Did Jaimie actually love him? Jack knew that the kid believed in him, but he never realized that Jaimie thought of him as a friend, someone that would protect him always.

Jack knew that it was the only option, though. He didn't quite know what to say to the kid, but Jack knew he had to thank him somehow. That kid was going to get some extra snow days next winter, Jack was going to make sure of it. "Jaimie. Manny brought him here." Jack said, looking up at the sky. The sand had stopped falling and most of the cloud was gone. All that remained were black letters, spelling out Pitch Black. Feeling grim, Jack knew that this was the last stage of Pitch's plan. Everyone would believe in him now, especially after everything that had happened. Looking around, he saw people waking up from their nightmares and pointing at the sky. This was getting bad, fast. The Guardians had to do something or this world would be lost to fear and darkness.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Alright, I know this chapter is super short, but don't worry! As a special thanksgiving gift, I am posting two chapters for you today! Have a wonderful holiday and I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you to** **arb6646, Trusted1819, and Taazar for following this story. Another thank you to 101Asa and ENDDRAGON369 for the reviews! I promise, the next chapter will be longer.**

Elsa had waited to do what Jack wanted. She wanted people to see that she could control her powers, not just see that the ice had vanished. If she thawed everything out while this dark sand fell, nothing would change. Everyone would still be afraid and they wouldn't understand that she could control her magic. "Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked, noticing how silent her sister had been. Elsa smiled at Anna and nodded, feeling more confident than she had in a long time. From what she could see, the sand was gone and it was safe to come out.

"I think it is time for this winter to end." Elsa said quietly, standing up and releasing the barrier around them. "Whoa, that was amazing. I told you you could do it. I mean, well I'm not exactly trying to brag or anything but I just, well, I believed in you." Anna rambled, biting her lip and looking uncomfortable. Kristoff smiled at her, something that Elsa did not miss. It seemed that Anna had managed to charm another man. Elsa just hoped that this time Anna would have the common sense to not propose to him today.

"I'm no expert or anything, but I think we should get off of the water before you unfreeze it." Kristoff suggested, looking at Elsa as she raised her arms to thaw the ice. Blushing slightly, she nodded and they moved to solid ground. "Love will thaw." she repeated, remembering how Anna had been saved. Smiling, she realized that the boy that had been with Jack must have saved him. She was happy to know someone cared about that carefree winter spirit, enough to free him from her spell.

Slowly, the ice began to melt and the others watched in awe as the water flowed into the air, evaporating in the sunlight. Not all of the black cloud was gone, but there was still sunlight shining through. "Finally, looks like my ice business really is saved!" Kristoff cheered, making Anna slap his arm. "Hey, is that all you can think about. Look at this, isn't it just amazing?" Anna said, staring at the beautiful scene created by the melting ice. Suddenly, Jack flew down and joined them. He was grinning at the group and giving a thumbs up towards them. "Nice work Elsa! You even managed to make it look fun!" he yelled as he flew down.

Elsa smiled at him and hugged him, surprising everyone there. "Thank you, Jack. I never would have believed in myself if you hadn't been here." she said, smiling softly. She frowned as she realized the boy was gone, but Jack wasn't going to let her frown again so easily. "Hey, don't go getting all mopey again. I'd say it's time to celebrate, but we've still got a problem to deal with." Jack commented, looking to the sky. Elsa followed his gaze and gasped as she saw a familiar name written with the dark cloud. "Pitch Black." she whispered, reading it out loud.

"Okay, could you please stop talking to yourself. This is getting rather annoying." Kristoff commented, not understanding her behavior. "Kristoff, someone is there. Remember the boy from the ice palace, the one that got hit with Elsa's ice?" Anna asked him, making him frown. ."Oh yeah, what was his name?" Kristoff said, suddenly remembering that someone else had a frozen heart. As soon as he remembered Jack's existence, a boy appeared in front of him, one that was talking with Elsa. He jumped back, alarmed by the magic. He had just almost lost everything because of magic and he wasn't a huge fan of surprises.

"Hey, looks like the reindeer man can see me now!" Jack said, waving at Kristoff. "Hey, calm down guys I was getting there." Jack added, looking behind him at nothing. Elsa frowned, not certain who he was talking to. "I don't get it. I can see you just fine." Olaf said, looking in the same direction as Jack. "Okay, so bunny man says that you guys need to believe in him quick or else he's gonna go nuts." Olaf said, talking for the Guardians who were standing with Jack.

"Bunny man?" Elsa asked, looking at Jack who was laughing in response to the snowman's nickname for Bunny. "Quick, before I say anything, who are the rest of them?" he asked, wanting to see what else he would say. "Well, that one is the pirate, the one with the white beard and swords. That over there is bird girl and then we have gold boy!" Olaf said enthusiastically, amusing Jack even further. "This is just too great, I definitely like you now, Olaf." Jack said, still laughing.

"Okay, for all of you who don't see them, keep in mind that belief is what allows you to see them. I'd like to introduce you to my friends, North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth. We are the Guardians of my world and we are here to defeat Pitch Black." Jack said, gesturing behind him. Almost immediately for Elsa and Anna, a group of people suddenly appeared behind Jack. Kristoff still refused to believe, thinking that it was impossible for so many magical creatures to exist. He didn't want to believe it, so he didn't.

"Be careful who you call a friend, mate. I still haven't forgotten what you did during Easter a few years ago." the giant bunny said, talking with an Australian accent. "Jack, as much as I'd like to stand around and talk, we do have work to do. These people need our help." North said, turning towards the town which was still staring at the sky. A new cloud had come, this one carrying a man on it. "Oh, Mike's back! Hi Mike!" Olaf yelled, waving at the man on the cloud. Jack looked at the snowman, smiling softly. He might have the town in fear, but this group right here had hope. They would stop him and protect Arendelle, Jack was certain of it.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **For those of you who skipped ahead to the last chapter, know that I have posted two chapters today as a Thanksgiving gift to all of you! Feedback on this chapter is especially appreciated. I had someone tell me that I don't give enough detail in battle scenes, so I hope that I've done better here! Also, thank you to ENDDRAGON369 who somehow managed to read through the last chapter before I even got this one uploaded to post to the story. I love your constant feedback and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

Pitch had won, even without the ice queen's death. His rain of nightmare sand had created a world filled with fear and belief. He laughed as he flew across the sky, stopping once he was above the center of the town. He had the eyes of everyone on him, all of them looking fearful and devoid of hope. "Greetings Arendelle! I am Pitch Black, King of Nightmares and now the ruler of your pitiful kingdom. Look at me and know that this is the face of fear, the person who creates the darkness that lives in the world!" he yelled, smiling as people cowered together. Children were clinging to their parents for protection while their parents looked like they wanted to run away with their kids.

He smiled as some actually tried to run, but were blocked. All of their fear had given rise to a new army of nightmares. All of the fear here caused them to gather, looking for something to feed on. "It is pointless to run! My nightmares can smell fear and they will find you, wherever you go!" Pitch continued, watching as even those with a small amount of hope surrendered to his will. Smiling he gave them the last stage of his plan, the king and queen themselves.

"As a sign that even I can be generous, I have spared the lives of your previous rulers! They can live like the rest of you, cowering in fear of my power." he told them, dropping the king and queen from the sky. It hadn't taken Pitch long to locate them in the castle. No one had been there to protect them or keep them inside while they lived in their nightmare worlds.

"My gosh it took me a long time to get here. Mike, I tried to catch your attention before, but I don't think you heard me. Hi!" a white snowman said, pushing his way through the crowd. Pitch got annoyed, staring at the fearless creature with anger in his eyes. Even after all of this, the thing was still carefree and happy. Just what was this thing? He was able to resist even the strongest of Pitch's nightmare sand and stay happy and hopeful. The citizens were looking at it and seemed to be snapping out of some of their daze. "No! Even that creature will suffer just as you do. Watch as the sun comes out from behind my clouds and destroys his snow!" Pitch yelled, making his message vanish from the sky.

Olaf seemed to get happier instead of frightened at Pitch's words. "Really? I get to see the sun? Oh I've always imagined what this day would be like, the day I got to truly experience summer." he was saying. "Ugh, why won't he just shut up already!" Pitch complained, watching as he began to melt. "Hang in there, buddy, I've got you!" a voice called out, one that Pitch Black knew all too well. Snow appeared above the snowman, freezing him again and allowing him to survive in the sunlight.

"Jack Frost, you have come to stop me? You are too late." Pitch Black announced, forgetting that he had the attention of the entire kingdom. While it wasn't enough to inspire belief in all of them, many of them suddenly could see the white-haired boy flying through the crowd along with the young princesses. "Mother!" Anna yelled, seeing Iduna and Agnarr collapsed on the ground. Kristoff followed her, wanting to help comfort Anna. "You guys take care of Pitch. I'll help Anna and your parents." Kristoff told the Guardians, walking away. Elsa followed him, joining Anna by her parents on the ground.

"It is never too late, Pitch. Let's face it, you're outnumbered and we are stronger than ever here." Jack countered, holding his staff ready to fight. The Guardians stood by his side, all prepared to battle against their oldest enemy. "I'd like to you you try, Guardians. You will come to know fear, just like the rest of this kingdom, and you will fall with the believers you hold so dear to your heart." Pitch threatened, creating a wave of darkness and sending it flying towards the Guardians. Jack stepped forward, ready for the attack. Holding his staff in front of him, he froze the sand as it approached them, creating an explosion of icy darkness while Sand quickly created a bed of sand to fly off on. He was planning on sneaking up behind Pitch to take him down, but Pitch saw the Sandman's plans quickly. Sandy was forced to go on the defensive as Pitch created a scythe of darkness, slashing at the Guardian before he could get close to the Nightmare King.

Tooth flew up to help Sandy, using her agility to dodge his attacks while trying to fight back with her sword. Pitch only laughed at her attempts to fight, amused that the Tooth Fairy thought she could win. "It'll take more than some teeth and quarters to beat me, Toothiana." he told her, blasting her with darkness and sending her flying back towards the ground. Sandy took his distraction as another chance to fight back, trying to grab him with his whips of golden sand. Pitch saw them out of the corner of his eye, and he forced his cloud of sand to rise and dodge the attack. He turned around after he did so, slashing downwards with his scythe of darkness and sending Sandy back towards the ground along where he was reunited with his fellow Guardians. They all stared up at Pitch, still determined to win this battle.

"Is that the best you have? Here I was thinking that this might be a bit of a challenge. Well, at least this will be entertaining for a few moments." Pitch commented, grinning wickedly at the Guardians below. He was getting stronger as more fear was created by this battle. The citizens were getting more terrified every second, seeing the magic battle going on within the clearing in front of them. Those that had believed in Jack Frost after Pitch's yell were able to see more than the others, but as the battle continued more and more of the crowd began to believe. They could see the magical beings fighting back against this man that had created so much fear in this kingdom. They wanted to escape, but the nightmares were still keeping them trapped in the kingdom.

Bunny was growing angry at Pitch's comments, glaring at the man and deciding that it was his turn to attack. Pulling out his boomerang, he lifted it over his head and threw it while Pitch was focused on fighting off Sandy's whips of dream sand. Sandy had recovered quickly from his fall and was already back in the sky with Pitch Black. Pitch ducked just in time to dodge the boomerang, laughing at Bunny's pitiful attempt to hit him. He was about to taunt him once more when the boomerang returned, this time hitting Pitch and sending him flying off of his cloud of dark sand. One of his nightmares rushed to catch its creator, breaking through the crowd and gaining a few shrieks as it did so. "Got ya that time, mate. You gotta do better than that if you want to stay in charge." Bunny said with a grin, as Pitch glared back at him.

Now that he was on the ground, North rushed forward with his swords to begin battling the nightmare king. Once again, Pitch returned to using his scythe of darkness, blocking the swords and swinging it towards North as an attack. Jack tried to distract him as well, flying into the battle and sending ice flying towards the nightmare king. Pitch dodged the ice, laughing as he did so. "Playing more games, Frost? It is going to take more than a little fun to stop me." Pitch told him, sending a wave of darkness towards Jack. It hit him head on, sending the guardian flying back away from the battle. He groaned, one hand holding his staff while the other clutched his stomach that was still in pain from the blow. Even with all of them together, Pitch was taking them on with little problems. They had to do something quick to stop him, but Jack had no idea what to do.

As he sat up, Jack felt the lump inside of his pocket reminding him of the gift he had been given by the rock trolls. Pulling out the scroll, Jack began to think about what he might be able to do to stop Pitch. He didn't quite know how to use it, but Grand Pabbie seemed to think he could figure it out. Watching as his friends battled and fell back against Pitch, Jack knew he had to try. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Jack yelled, seeing Pitch get ready to swarm the Guardians with nightmare sand. One hit from that blast and all of them would be lost in a sea of nightmares, unable to battle and protect this kingdom.

"And just what can you do to stop me? You are weak, even with these Guardians by your side!" Pitch told him, scowling at Jack Frost before returning his focus to the others. Staring down at the scroll, Jack closed his hand around it into a fist, standing up and preparing to stop Pitch no matter what it took. "We will always stop you, Pitch. Even if you destroy them and take away the hope, dreams, and wonder of these people, I will not give up. I was chosen by the moon to be a Guardian, and I will protect them." Jack said, holding his staff ready to fight. He had to get Pitch's attention, if he wanted to save his friends. He hoped that Pitch's anger would work to his advantage this time, that Jack could taunt the man and force him into battle with Jack instead of the Guardians.

"Jack, stop! We'll be okay, you can't do this on your own!" Tooth yelled, hoping that the young Guardian would stop tormenting Pitch. It was too late however. The nightmare king had heard enough from Frost and was ready to stop him. "Just you and me, Pitch, no interference from the Guardians and no attacks on the civilians." Jack told him, holding his staff ready to fight if he needed to do so. He had another plan in mind, but he had to be prepared for it to fail. "Very well, I'll humor you with this little game. Once you are out of the way, it will only be a matter of time before the others join you in your failure." Pitch told him, standing ready to fight and meeting Jack's eyes with his golden yellow gaze.

"Before we begin, I have one question for you. Are you gifted or cursed?" Jack asked, repeating the question that had run through his own head ever since he met the rock trolls. This answer would decide Pitch's fate. Pitch stared at him, confused as to what the question even meant. "Really? That is what you want to know? Out of all the questions you could ask, you choose to ask me something pointless like that?" he responded, avoiding answering and revealing that he did not understand the question.

Jack nodded, glancing at the scroll in his hand. He had done close to the same thing when the trolls asked him if he had been born or cursed with magic. "Your magic, Pitch. Is it a gift or a curse?" Jack clarified, seeing through Pitch's avoidance. He had gained some wisdom from the trolls, realizing that not everyone saw magic as a gift like he did. Maybe Pitch had beliefs like Grand Pabbie, thinking he was cursed instead of chosen. The Guardians were watching Jack in confusion as well, not understanding where this had come from.

Pitch actually grew thoughtful, uncertain of his answer. He had so much power and the ability to do so many things in the world, especially when there was fear. At the same time, he couldn't help but know everyone's greatest fear, hearing what worried them and all their negative emotions. Even the people that didn't believe in him shared their greatest fears with him. That brought him to the other downside of his power, the inability to be seen without belief. Yes, his powers were a curse but he would use them to improve his life no matter what it took.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jack. I have taken this curse and turned it into a blessing, making myself the ruler of an entire kingdom that I can fill with as much fear as I desire!" Pitch answered, smiling around him. People heard his words and backed away slightly, more afraid of him than they were of the nightmares surrounding them. The battle they had just witnessed was only proof of his strength. They wanted to get as far away from this sorcerer as possible. Jack Frost had nodded in response as they did so, his decision made after hearing those words.

Jack stepped forward and shocked everyone by dropping his staff. "I'm not going to fight you, Pitch. I'm going to save you." he announced, opening the scroll in his other hand. Light seemed to pour out of it, simply when it was opened. Startled, Jack almost dropped the scroll immediately but he fumbled around and caught it, making sure the light didn't hit himself. "What is that?" Pitch asked, not understanding what he was seeing.

Jack pointed the light towards him, acting on instinct. He might not understand exactly how the spell worked, but he trusted the rock trolls. They had helped him, even with their misguided beliefs. Jack looked at Pitch, not smiling or frowning as the spell began to surround him. "It is your salvation." he said quietly, feeling a weight settle onto his shoulders. He had made a decision, he just hoped it was the right one. Everyone watched as the light left the paper completely, surrounding Pitch and swirling around him. It almost reminded Jack of Sandy's dream sand, but he knew this would have a very different effect.

"Jack, what did you just do?" Tooth asked, staring at Pitch in shock. She had never seen anything like this before. Even though she was still recovering from her nightmare world, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pitch Black, the ruler of darkness, was being filled with a golden light. Tooth could remember the dream he had sent her, the dream where she was all alone without anyone believing in her. She tried so hard to gather teeth on her own, but her strength failed her every time. Even the other Guardians turned away from her, looking disappointed that she had become so weak. Tooth shuddered at the memory and tried to focus on the light in front of her instead.

Jack picked his staff up again as the light began to fade away. He watched as Pitch began to fall to the ground, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out what had happened. Pitch was unconscious, possibly even dead. He flew towards the man, rushing to make sure he was still alive. Up close, Jack could see all of the differences in his appearance now that his magic was gone. His skin had returned to a normal color, losing its grey tint. His hair that had been black was now blond, creating a nearly unrecognizable image in front of them. The only thing that remained unchanged was his facial features. It was the only sign that the man in front of them had once been Pitch Black. As Jack pressed his fingers into Pitch's neck, he felt relieved to feel a pulse beating underneath his hand. He was alive, just unconscious from the spell.

"Is he alright?" Elsa asked, looking at the man Jack had caught. She had been standing off in the distance, with her sister, Kristoff, and her parents. Her parents seemed fine, so she was walking over to the Guardians to see if she could help. The battle seemed to be over though, but the enemy didn't quite look right. His entire appearance had changed and he seemed to have collapsed on the ground. Elsa had watched the very end of the battle, as Jack separated Pitch and began to fight on his own.

She didn't understand why Jack was so confused by his own attack, but she did feel strangely concerned for Pitch. She didn't want to watch someone die in front of her, no matter what they had done. "He's still breathing at least. The trolls didn't say what would happen, only that it would take away his magic." Jack replied, hoping that this would help Pitch in the end. Maybe without the need to be believed in, he would return to a normal life and be happy. Jack hoped that it would happen, not just for the others but for Pitch as well. No one deserved to suffer through a life of loneliness like he had.

Slowly, Pitch began to groan and open up his eyes. He had been talking with Jack, something about his magic being a curse, and then he was surrounded by a glowing light that seemed to suck out all of his energy. Pitch looked around and froze, realizing he couldn't feel their fear anymore. No more fears, no more thoughts of pain and misery. "It's all gone. All of the fear, the pain, it is gone." he whispered, looking at the faces of others around him.

Jack held out a hand to him, his eyes looking sympathetic. "I took away your curse, Pitch. You can have your old life back, if you want it." Jack told him. Staring into Jack's eyes, Pitch felt something he hadn't felt in years. He could feel hope for his future. Pitch finally had a chance to live a normal life, focusing on his own fears, hopes, and dreams instead of the fears of others. Pitch felt a single tear begin to fall down his cheek as he realized the gift Jack had given him. "Thank you." he whispered, taking his hand and standing up. Pitch had just done terrible things to the people all around him, but he couldn't help but feel relieved. He was finally free, free from the curse of the ancient prince. Looking up at the sky, Pitch smiled and bowed his head to honor the man whom he had hated for so long. Manny could now rest in peace, knowing that he had chosen the right individuals to be his Guardians and protect his kingdom.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

 **Thank you to Chey21 for following this story! Also, thank you to ENDDRAGON369 and 101Asa for the reviews. Finally, thank you to everyone who has read this story, I loved writing it and getting feedback from all of you. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

Everything calmed down dramatically after Pitch's transformation. The fear vanished almost as quickly as it had come, leaving only a few memories of terrible dreams in the minds of the citizens. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna recovered from their fall, with Anna watching over their recovery the entire time. Meanwhile, Elsa stepped in to look over the kingdom while her parents were recovering.

People had hundreds of questions, mostly about her magic and the winter she had created. The first time she was asked about it, she froze and was unable to answer. Jack was the one that saved her and helped her through it, just like he had when she lost control in the past. "Really? You think this ice princess could do something like that? I was bored and passing through the area, thought it would be fun to make some snow. It just got a little out of hand." Jack told them, taking the blame for the entire incident. Elsa thought he was crazy as did the others in her kingdom that could actually see Jack, until he showed them his magic.

Even with taking the blame for the whole thing, the children still loved him. He would play games with them, starting snow ball fights and teaching them other games such as sledding as well. Elsa preferred ice skating, but it was fun to watch Jack having fun with the children of the kingdom. Even with all the calm, there were other issues to be dealt with. Pitch Black had done many terrible things to these people and even if he had changed, the people wanted him to be punished.

"Mike, wow have you changed. I like what you've done with your hair!" Olaf said, walking with Elsa to visit the prisoner. Pitch looked up, smiling at the snowman. Now that his powers were gone, he found that he didn't mind the creature's attitude. The snowman had even almost guessed his original name correctly, even without being told. He remembered those days, the time when he lived here as Michael, the adopted son of the king and queen and heir to the kingdom after their son ran away from home. It was not his story to tell, however, so he remained silent about his past.

"Olaf, Elsa, how have you been?" he asked, smiling at his visitors. At least they were friendly with him, something he hadn't even hoped for. The princess was here on business it seemed, as she did not smile to greet him in return. "I've been well, thank you. The king and queen have decided your punishment, after much thought and debate. By their orders, you are hereby banished and never allowed to return to Arendelle. This punishment may only be lifted by a monarch of the kingdom, if you have been deemed worthy of living with us once more." Elsa told him.

Pitch had expected as much and nodded solemnly as he heard her words. It was better than execution at least. He still had his freedom and a chance at a normal life, just not in the place that he had once called home. He smiled as he left the kingdom, feeling more optimistic than ever about his future. It was time to abandon his past as Pitch Black and embrace his old identity, Michael Finland. Fear was no longer his friend and now he shared the values of the Guardians. Looking up at the moon in the sky, he smiled. "Thank you, old friend, for showing me my true path."

Jack and the Guardians had gathered together, knowing it was time for them to return home. There were children in their world that needed them. They were probably in need of another snow day somewhere and North was getting worried about christmas already. Jack sighed and went to the castle, wanting to say goodbye to the friends he had made here before leaving.

Elsa saw the look on his face and knew immediately what was coming. "You are leaving, aren't you?" she asked, her face looking sad. Jack shrugged and sat on the table behind him while Elsa stood in front of the window in the room. The castle was huge, but this room seemed rather small. It was probably used as an office for someone, but Jack did not know who.

"I'll miss you, Jack Frost. Thank you for everything." Elsa said, feeling sad already. He had shown her so much about her powers and herself. Without him, she didn't know how she would keep believing in herself. "Hey, don't give me that look again. I never said I wouldn't come back, did I?" he said with a grin, making her smile as well. Jack Frost would be back one day, she was certain of it now. He never abandoned his friends and Elsa had never seen him break a promise.

She watched as he walked behind her and opened up the window, preparing to join the others with the rock trolls. Jaimie was waiting for him there, plus Jack had convinced Grand Pabbie to show him how to make portals like his. He was excited to try making one on his own, even if it was a little different from the type of magic he normally used. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Arendelle, not forever at least. He had to add it into one of his scheduled stops for the winter. "Goodbye, Elsa. Remember to have fun with your magic!" he called out, taking off. Elsa laughed, realizing that it was all Jack ever tried to do. She waved back at him, smiling at her luck. She had made a great friend this year, one she would never forget.

Jaimie was getting impatient, waiting for Jack to say goodbye to his friends. He wanted to go home already. The Guardians had told him about the fight with Pitch and Jaimie was amazed that Jack had done so much to help. Now that Jaimie had helped Manny stop his vision from happening, he was tired and wanted to return to his friends. He even found himself missing school, which surprised him.

"Finally, you've kept us all waiting for hours, mate." Bunny said, seeing Jack approach. He shrugged and smiled, as carefree as ever. "Sorry, Bunny, I didn't think you were in a rush to get back. It's not like you have any work to do with Easter being so far away." Jack commented, making Bunny grumble and step forward to taunt Jack in return. "Both of you, enough. Let's get back so I can make sure the elves haven't destroyed the shop while I was gone." North said, breaking the two of them apart.

Jack smiled and adjusted his grip on his staff. Now, it held a small red rock on the end of it, a gift from the rock trolls that let him use some of their magic. He focused his own power, channeling it through the staff and into the rock just like he had been taught. He grinned as a portal formed in front of him, shooting out from his staff. "Sweet, now I've got portal magic just like you, North." he commented, grinning. The Guardians smiled in return, proud to have Jack as one of their members. "Yes, yes, it is amazing. Can we get going now?" Bunny asked, getting impatient. Jack smiled and gave Arendelle one last glance before following the others through the portal. He would miss this place, but it wouldn't be long before he returned. After all, there were people here who still didn't understand what fun was. It was his job to show them that, now that he was officially the Guardian of Fun. He smiled at his fellow Guardians as he came out the other side, happy to be one of them. Now, it was time to get back to work, spreading fun around the world. "Wind, take me home!" he yelled out, jumping into the air and leaving the others behind. Jack had places to go and new adventures to find. Who knew where he would end up next?

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
